


Adventures on Land

by CynthiaK2014



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes must rescue a lady from durance vile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London

***************   
Horatio  
*************** 

London welcomed us with a stinking swirl of smoky fog. I walked two steps behind my captain and to his left while we left the Indefatigable. We were almost a block from the wharf when an old woman accosted us. She seemed to come from nowhere and startled me with her claw-like hand on the red sleeve of Captain Pellew.

“What?” He was as startled as I, then he paused and pushed back the hood on her black cloak, revealing the face of a withered crone. “Dorcas?”

“Captain Pellew, please help us.” Her voice cracked with emotion and the captain put his arm about her as she faltered.

“Come, Dorcas, you shall tell me all about it once we are private. Mr. Hornblower, go at once to the end of the street and procure us a hansom cab.” His deep voice was decisive and I obeyed instinctively.

I all but ran to the end of the street and whistled much more firmly than I would have just a year before. But I was an Acting Lieutenant on the Indefatigable and learning the ways of command well from the best captain in the Fleet. My gesture was firm and the cab was open and waiting when Captain Pellew helped the old woman inside. 

He looked at me for a moment with an unfamiliar look of indecision on his face then it cleared and he gave me the slight smile I loved so to see. “Well, Mr. Hornblower, instead of a dry as dust trip to the Admiralty, I shall ask you to accompany me on a more delicate mission. This is . . . a private affair and I do not command you to come with us.”

“Will I be able to help you in any way, Sir?” I wondered just what kind of mission I was volunteering for.

“I believe you will but I must say once again that it is a personal favor to me and not His Majesty’s business.” His lips firmed and I saw sadness in his gaze.

“Then you have but to command me and I will help in any way I can.” I would do anything for this man who was my mentor.

“Devil’s business, Sir Edward,” the old woman sighed and I saw tears running down the withered cheeks. “And you are both Angels of Mercy if you can save her.”

“We will do our best, Dorcas. Now, into the carriage with you. If we squeeze tightly, I believe we all shall fit.” He helped her in and followed, leaving me to sit very close beside him.

Our thighs touched all along that side and I found myself short of breath at the close quarters. He called out an address and the cab driver clucked once before the horse began to trot.

“Here, Sir, here’s the Master’s letter that he left for you.” The old woman pressed a long creamy white envelope into Captain Pellew’s hand.

There was light from the open windows so he had enough light to read the single sheet of paper the same color as the envelope. I averted my eyes from it and watched the dirty London streets instead. After months at sea, I should have been more excited, I thought. But in truth, I was more depressed than elated. I no longer had family except for some distant cousins. 

My new family was the officers and crew of the Indy. The next two weeks stretched out before me like a never-ending prison term. Unless . . . I felt a frisson of danger run up my spine. Unless the captain needed me, then this would indeed be a shore leave to remember. I turned my head in time to see him crush the letter in his fist.

“Good God, Dorcas, Stephen . . . dead.” His voice was hoarse and I knew that whatever was going on, it had struck at his very heart. “I can hardly believe it.”

“It was quick, Sir. Master got the croup just like he does . . . did . . .every Spring. Two days later,” she brushed away more tears. “He just stopped breathing while she was reading the paper to him. When I came to get the tea things, she was on her knees by the bed, weeping as if her heart had broken.”

“Damn them, Dorcas. I’m assuming that Charles descended on her and took charge.” Captain Pellew’s voice held such anger that I watched him wide-eyed. I hadn’t seen him this upset, not even while under attack by the French.

“Master wasn’t hardly cold before that viper’s brood invaded the house. His books were boxed up and sent away, we don’t know where.” Her voice trembled and she sniffed a little. The captain pulled out his snow-white handkerchief and pressed it into her hands. She thanked him softly and dabbed at the tears. “That’s when they sent her to sleep with me up in the servant’s rooms under the roof.” 

“Good God, Dorcas. And no one came to her aid?” Captain Pellew spoke through gritted teeth, his anger white-hot.

“They put it out that she was ill herself and prostrated with grief.” She twisted the handkerchief in her hands as if it were someone’s neck. “Once the funeral was over, they gave her an ultimatum. She was to act as if everything was all right or Wenton and I would be turned out onto the streets without a farthing. We’re nothing more than hostages so she doesn’t fight them. Master’s will says that the estate is theirs but they should take care of her. Instead they have made her a prisoner in her own home.”

The Captain sighed and smoothed out the creases of the letter he’d crushed in his anger. “Mr. Hornblower, I very much fear that I am about to break a law or two. It would be best if we drop you off at the nearest lodging so you can begin your shore leave.”

“No, Sir.” I took hold of my courage and met his bleak gaze squarely. “You’re going to need help in rescuing your friend’s widow. Command me in this as you do my seaman’s duties and I will try not to let you down.”

That gaze was fierce for a long moment but I held my ground and finally his eyes gentled just a little. “Insubordinate to the end, eh, Mr. Hornblower?”

“If I must be, then yes.” I said firmly and watched the warmth creep back into his face.

“Well, you haven’t let me down yet, young man so I guess I must include you in our plan. Dorcas, where will she be this afternoon?” 

“In another hour, she will be in the kitchen garden picking the vegetables for the dinner table. It is the only time they allow her outside the four walls of the town house.” Dorcas was trembling and her gaze went from him to me and back again. “Please, can you bring her out today? I know I haven’t given you much time but,” she bit her lip until it bled and her voice dropped to a whisper. “She’s dwindling away before our eyes. I think she’s only going on for Wenton and I. She doesn’t care any longer if she lives or dies.”

“It shall not come to that, Dorcas. God willing and with a little help from Mr. Hornblower’s ever-present guardian angel, we shall rescue her at once. If I remember correctly, the kitchen garden is all the way at the back of the property, hard on the lane where the coach house sits?”

“Yes, Sir. The carriage chauffeur is one of theirs but he comes in and has his tea a few moments after she goes out. The gate is locked though and Lord Snow keeps the key.” She watched him anxiously while he thought.

I saw the familiar signs of his mind sorting tactics but instead of war, he was planning something even more perilous. A widow had few rights under the law except what the Church might demand. Property was usually entailed to the male issue and it sounded like her dead husband’s family had taken hold of the estate with fervor. I was curious about the letter from Captain Pellew’s dead friend. Had he foreseen what his relatives would do once he was gone?

And just how good a friend was the captain to be contemplating what appeared to be breaking and entering, kidnapping and general mayhem? But there was no way that I could ask such a question. I was just lucky that he was willing to let me help. So, I sat and waited to hear his plan. Just then, he banged on the roof of the hansom with the gold knob of his ebony cane.

“Driver, I’ve changed my mind. Take us to Locket Lane, number three.” He called up and the carriage made an abrupt turn that sent the captain hard into my side. 

I froze and barely heard his apology. We’d been pressed together from leg to shoulder and my skin tingled with awareness, as it never had before. The weight and strength of him had been mine for a brief moment and I savored the feeling with all my heart. I had slowly over the last few months come to the realization that certain feelings that were growing within me were all centered on my captain.

Below decks was as much a training ground as the rigging of the Indy. I had soon learned more than I wished to about how men deprived of women could deal with their fellow men. Archie Kennedy and I had protected each other from unwanted lessons in male fucking. I could call it nothing else since there seemed to be no emotions involved only the physical act itself. Archie had shown me how to pleasure myself and we’d even given each other a hand when we were a little drunk.

But I had no thought that I should be learning any lesson other than avoidance when I awoke one morning after a vivid dream of a deep voice and a warm hand that pleasured me right into release. Cleaning myself up, I wondered what it might mean. An hour later, I heard the Captain’s voice and immediately got so hard that I had to go to the head to relieve myself.

It happened twice more and finally Archie asked me what was wrong. I made him promise to tell no one and he swore he would never say a word. Whispering in the dark, cuddled up next to him on his narrow bunk, I told him what I had dreamed. He was very quiet for a long time and then he sighed. He told me that the captain had been a married man and was definitely not someone who would ever love another male.

He patted my back gently and consoled me while I clenched my teeth against the pain of hearing what I had expected to hear. I moped a bit but came to my senses a few days later. I was young and no doubt this was but a crush on the first man who commanded my fate. He was the best captain of the Fleet and I was privileged to learn from him.

I just wouldn’t be learning the lessons that I’d come to crave from him.

The cab stopped and broke into my melancholy memories. Captain Pellew bade me stay in the cab while he dismounted and just before he disappeared into the locksmith’s shop, he gave me the letter and told me to read it. I took it gently into my hands, amazed that he would give it into my care. Unfolding it, I tilted it to the light and began to read.

My dear Edward,

When you read this, I will be dead. My health has deteriorated over the last year no matter how good the care lavished on me. We both know what will happen when I am no more. My idiot brother, Charles and that ambitious witch he married will take over the title and make my sweet Jane’s life a living hell.

That is not to put too bold a face on the situation. In my will, I have left you a sum that will keep her, Dorcas and Wenton quite nicely in the country. My oldest friend, I beseech your help for Jane. A cottage on your estate, or rooms at the local vicarage, someplace that will be her refuge when I can no long take care of her the way that she has taken care of me for the last ten, more than happy years.

I’m also leaving you some of the books that you collected for me over the years from the exotic ports of call that so tantalized me in your letters. Jane must have read them to me a dozen times over the long years. You broadened my world immeasurably and I thank you for being such a good friend.

I am giving this letter to Dorcas to hold for you. Charles won’t think of her and neither will that bitch, Catherine. Please let that great heart of yours grant me this one last favor. 

I remain as ever, your friend,  
Stephen

I read it through twice while I noticed the tremor in the firm letters that spoke of ill health. And the first question I had was answered by the term ‘my oldest friend’. He must have been a childhood acquaintance of Captain Pellew. Folding it, I gently pressed it against my leg to try and get the wrinkles out.

“Sir Edward always came to visit whenever he was in port. He’d bring books for the Master and something pretty for the Mistress. Master always brightened up so when Sir Edward told tales of his voyages. After dinner, they’d sit for hours in the study while they thrashed out the politics and such of London society.”

“Your master . . .” I wasn’t sure how to phrase my question. “He didn’t go out much?”

“Lord Stephen had friends that kept him informed of what was going on in the outer world but he was too frail to go out into society. My lady read him the entire paper every day and they discussed what they read. You’d have never known he was blind to watch him move about the house. But he never felt very comfortable outside and my lady wouldn’t leave him.” Dorcas showed signs of crying again and I tried to think of something to say to head her off but Captain Pellew appeared at her side.

“Mr. Hornblower, we have come to a brief parting of the ways. Please join me for a moment.” He beckoned me out and I nodded to the elderly woman who looked so anxiously at the captain.

On the pavement outside the locksmith’s, he beckoned a villainous looking man over to us. “Ezekiel, this is Mr. Hornblower. After you open the gate, he will enter to spirit Lady Snow away. Your brother will convey all of you to the King’s Arms at Greenwich. Questions?”

The dark haired man with the hideous scar slashed across his face contented himself with a nod. Captain Pellew turned back to me. “Mr. Hornblower, are you quite sure that you wish to join in this enterprise? I shall not hold it against you. We will be skirting the King’s laws very narrowly in our search for justice for my friend’s widow.”

I handed him the letter back. “I am honored that you permit me to help. It seems that sometimes the law must take a back seat for justice to prevail.”

His slow smile made my heart beat faster. Clapping me on the shoulder, he nodded once and told me of my part in this drama. Ezekiel would unlock the gate, identify Lady Snow and then I would go inside to bring her safely out. A closed carriage driven by his brother would take us all away from her old home.

“Call her Lady Jane and use my name to explain what is happening. But if needed, Mr. Hornblower, pick her up and carry her out of that prison. Ignore any protestations and reassure her that Dorcas and Wenton will be taken care of at once.” His eyes flashed and I saw him set his jaw, the way he often did before a battle. “I will join you as soon as I am able. At the King’s Arms take a private room and order tea for her. If they have scones and honey, order some of those, too. Here’s a gold piece in case the innkeeper asks for payment in advance. Questions?”

“No, Sir. I won’t let you down.” I came to attention and watched his eyes soften again.

“You’ll do very well, Mr. Hornblower. Hurry now and get into place. Follow Ezekiel and let him guide you. Someday, I’ll tell you the story of how we met. Over a noggin of rum perhaps, Zeke?” He smiled at the dark man and I watched in fascination at the lopsided grin that crossed the ruined face. Captain Pellew drew out his watch and exclaimed. “On your way, men. We have a lady to rescue.”

Getting into the cab, he drove off. I gulped and turned back to my fellow conspirator. He jerked his head to one side and took off at a brisk pace that taxed my young muscles to keep up with him. Three blocks over, a Mews appeared where several carriages sat waiting a call to business. A man, who looked enough like him to be a twin without the scars, listened closely before nodding and harnessing a chestnut mare to the closed carriage.

We boarded it and immediately began our journey. I debated what speech to hold with this man I’d just met but my curiosity loosened my tongue. “Sir, how is it that you know Lord and Lady Snow? If you don’t mind my asking?”

He seemed to be thinking and his gaze assessed me rather like several of the officers of the Indy had weighed my abilities over the last few months. But whatever he saw in my face must have decided him in my favor. His voice was hoarse as if unused and I listened closely so I did not miss a word.

“Five year back, I had a . . . different trade. I left the farm never to return and soon fell among men whose sole task was . . . relieving other men of their valuables. I became pretty good at it but when I broke into Lord Snow’s town house, I met my match.” He grinned at my stunned look. “I was in the study looking for the safe that I thought must be there when Lord Snow surprised me. I wasn’t armed and when I realized that he was blind, I thought I was home free.”

I listened to him both intrigued and appalled at his tale. He chuckled and continued.

“But Lady Snow was right behind him and she did have a revolver. Calling up the stairs, she called Sir Edward down. He was there on one of his periodic visits and he soon had me trussed up on the floor. That’s when they all sat down in their dressing gowns and discussed what to do with me. Lady Snow was all for calling the Night Watch. She’s a fierce one when it comes to her Lord.”

His voice faltered, remembering her bereavement. “Lord Snow was for mercy and he asked me how I came to become a thief. Sir Edward just poured each of them a brandy and sat down to listen. The short of it was three years of drought and the loss of the farm that my father had left me. I was the eldest so it was up to me to find the others trades. My younger brother Elijah is driving this carriage. My little sister Meg is ladies maid to Lady Trenton. I was the only one who failed.”

The horse was slowing and my compatriot’s brother called down the address. Ezekiel tensed and lowered the shade set over the door’s window. A high brick wall stood before us and the wrought iron gate was almost two men wide with spikes reaching up to the cloudy sky. The fog seemed thicker here and it softened our footsteps while we descended from the carriage and moved quietly to the gate.

Ezekiel had a large ring of keys in one hand and I pondered how a thief might become a locksmith. Hopefully, I would some day learn the rest of his remarkable story but for now, I realized that my part in this drama was rapidly approaching. With a violent gesture, Ezekiel motioned me to the left of the gate while he plastered himself against the red bricks to the right.

“You there, why are you stopped here?” A harsh voice called out and I found myself almost holding my breath, praying that the fog would conceal us.

“Bessie started to limp. Probably just a stone. We’ll be out of your way in a tick.” Elijah had descended from his box and had the front leg of the mare up, probing the hoof with something.

“See that you are.” The harsh voice seemed to retreat a ways and I strained to listen to footsteps that were all but inaudible. “Well, M’Lady, a fine afternoon for you. Mind you pick only the best for Lord and Lady Snow.”

I bit my tongue at the mocking words and watched Ezekiel go rigid at the insult offered the woman we’d come to rescue. If she spoke, I couldn’t hear her. Part of me wanted to open the gate and hit that man right in the nose. But the part that always obeyed the captain waited for Lady Snow to be alone so we could take her away from this horrible place.

Ezekiel moved slowly and cautiously to the gate. A dark bandanna muffled the clank of the keys but he only needed to try two before the click of the lock brought me to his side. Looking into the small garden, I saw a small woman kneeling with a large basket by her side. It must be Lady Snow but I hadn’t realized that she would be so old. Her hair was completely white and pulled into a small knot at the back of her head. She moved as if each joint pained her and I felt an instant desire to save her for herself and not just because my captain wished it.

I didn’t really need Ezekiel’s nod to tell me that this was indeed Lady Snow. Swiftly, I entered through the gate and came to kneel beside her. She was so concentrated on the task before her that it took my speaking her name to bring the ravaged face to mine. The lines of suffering were etched deep on her fair skin. 

“My Lady, my name is Horatio Hornblower and Captain Pellew sent me to take you from this place.” There was no comprehension in her blue eyes so I rephrased my message. “Lady Snow, Sir Edward got your husband’s letter and he sent me to come and get you.”

“Edward? He’s here?” The voice was so soft that I could barely hear it.

“Yes, Dorcas found him and delivered Lord Snow’s letter to him. I have a carriage just through the gate and he asked me to come for you.” I patiently spoke to her while I wondered how much time we had. “Please come with me.”

The look of indecision on her face was heartbreaking. “Dorcas will be left.”

“No, Ma’am, she won’t. Sir Edward already knows that Dorcas and Wenton are coming with us.” I urged her to her feet and she swayed a little when she stood up. Then I remembered what the captain had told me to call her. “Please come with me, Lady Jane. I promised the captain that I’d get you safely away.”

She searched my face for what – I don’t know but whatever she saw must have reassured her for she finally nodded. Two steps told me that she wouldn’t be able to walk fast enough for us to make our escape expeditiously. With a murmured apology, I swung her up in my arms and hurried through the gate. She must have weighed less than a hundred pounds for I held her easily.

“Ezekiel?” She’d seen the locksmith and a smile finally crossed her lips. “I should have known that you’d be involved.”

“If I’d known, M’Lady, I’d of been here sooner. I’ll just relock the gate while Mr. Hornblower helps you into the carriage. I told you that one of these days my brother would take you for a long drive.” Ezekiel bobbed his head to her before closing the gate behind us and clicking the lock back into place.

It sounded rather like what I imagined a prison door would sound like but fortunately we were on the right side of that door. Elijah had the door already open and gave me a small boost when I lifted her into the cozy interior. I followed her in and Ezekiel was on my heels almost instantly. A slight clatter and we were off. I know that I sat there, listening intently for any outcry.

We’d gone almost a mile before I relaxed and turned my attention on Lady Snow. She slumped against the leather seat, one hand holding the strap on the wall. Looking from Ezekiel to me then back again, she looked as if a breath of wind would blow her away.

“Now, please tell me why I’ve been rescued so handily by a naval officer and a locksmith.” Her tones almost matched Captain Pellew’s and I sat up straighter to answer her. She listened carefully and nodded once or twice. Finally, I finished and was rewarded with of those sad smiles. “Dearest Edward has definitely gone far above the call of friendship and I am grateful that he did. I do not think I could have lasted much above another week. Where are we going again?”

So, I explained Greenwich and the King’s Arms again and watched her nod once before closing her eyes and seeming to fall into an upright doze. Ezekiel watched her closely and I gently took her pulse at the slender wrist that lay supine on her lap. This close, I could see that her dress was old and worn, yet another example of the family’s ill care of her.

A quiet question to Ezekiel brought me the knowledge that we’d be in Greenwich within the hour and I settled back in the comfortable seat to wonder how my captain was faring with the current Lord and Lady Snow. Sighing, I thought how much I wished I were with him instead of on my way out of London. But another look at Lady Jane’s relaxed features convinced me that I had been in the right place at the right time.

Yet, I could hardly wait to see Sir Edward again and find out what was next in our adventurous shore leave. Grinning to myself, I sat back to wait for the next act in this stirring drama. If I was lucky, there was more in store for me than a simple stay in London.


	2. Adventures, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue continues.

*******************   
Sir Edward  
******************* 

Stopping the carriage a block away from what once been my best friend’s town house, I opened the door for Dorcas and Wenton. “Put your bags under the seat.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Wenton had aged twenty years since I’d last seen him. I was willing to wager a goodly sum that they’d had him doing heavy manual labor the moment they had arrived with their own butler and staff.

They sat across from me, trembling with the exertion of their escape. I know that I was praying that everything had gone all right. From the tension at the end of my visit and the hushed voices in the hall as I was leaving, I was sure that my young Acting Lieutenant had carried off his mission.

“Sir, do you think all went well?” Dorcas was trembling and Wenton had one of her hands in his, trying to warm it.

“I think that young Mr. Hornblower and Ezekiel are even now a few miles ahead of us. Sit back and relax, you’ll be reunited with Jane shortly.” I spoke soothingly and watched them share a look of mingled fear and relief. I took my own advice and thought back over the last few hours.

The trip to the Admiralty still needed to be accomplished but if I sent a note to Admiral Grant pleading a personal emergency, tomorrow would be soon enough. The reports to be filed could be written tonight if Horatio helped. His handwriting was clear and precise. That little frisson that thinking about him brought was a familiar one after the last few months.

After all these years, I was once again in love. Looking out the window at the fog shrouded streets; I sighed inwardly at the rueful acknowledgment of an emotion that at first I hadn’t even recognized. He’d been just another ensign at the start of a hopefully long career in His Majesty’s service when he came aboard the Indy. I still wasn’t sure when he’d gone from another young lad to whom I was teaching seamanship, to the young man who made my heart leap with just the sound of his voice.

I was a foolish old man to even think of the emotions of love and need in conjunction with the beautiful young man who’d crept into my heart. Perhaps it was the debacle with Mr. Simpson that first opened my eyes or his endearing youthful energy while attempting a new task. Whatever it was, I was learning to live with the ache that never went away. I’d even dreamed of our lovemaking, making a mess of my sheets on more than one occasion. 

I shook my head at the silly thought that the brave youngster who was close friends with the beautiful Kennedy would ever even contemplate his old captain in the role of lover. It had been a bit of masochism on my part to choose him for the first trip to the Admiralty. I enjoyed seeing his reaction to new experiences and wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to him for the duration of his shore leave.

Of course, I’d been planning a visit to Stephen with another one of the books I’d found in the Moroccan flea market. A silk shawl the same shade of Jane’s eyes had soon joined it and they were both waiting back at the Indy. I still couldn’t believe that I’d never have another talk with my oldest friend. Never sit by the fire and listen to his voice extol the virtues of this or that author.

I was going to miss him. And what I was going to do with poor Jane was something that I’d have to spend some time contemplating. I held in a snort, of course, Jane herself would have something to say about her future. If she wasn’t so deep in melancholy that she couldn’t come back to a normal life. 

That worry accompanied me the rest of the trip. Tentatively, I mentally went through the steps of opening up the small manor house that was my home away from the sea. No woman had lived there since my wife’s death eleven years before. Jane and Stephen had made one of their rare visits almost ten years ago. Within the space of a week, Jane had transformed the garden into a veritable bower while Stephen and I spent long hours talking and taking gentle walks about the estate.

Perhaps that was the key to reaching Jane through her sadness. I could offer a garden long left to neglect save for a few beds of flowers near the flagstone terrace at the rear of the house. Of course the proprieties must be observed in the small village a mile from the estate. She might be a cousin come to visit and grieve. Or not, I frowned at the thought of how to keep her identity a secret or if that wasn’t an option, who to enlist on her side.

If all else failed, I could offer her a marriage of convenience. I was long past the age where I needed a wife to provide me with an heir. My cousin James would inherit my small estate when I passed on. His happy marriage and six healthy children would take good care of any property I possessed. Jane and I were friends and that would go a long way towards reconciling us to a comfortable if not passionate relationship.

Sparing another glance at the pair across from me, I smiled at the tender way they held hands and the way his shoulder provided a safe haven for her nodding head. Comfort had much to recommend it as a solution to our current dilemma. I usually made do with serving help from the village when I came home but the two of them would provide just the kind of guidance that the daily women never seemed to have.

My musings had occupied my time so well that I was surprised to hear the driver call out, “King’s Arms.”

Someone opened the door to the carriage and I was glad to see Ezekiel’s smiling face. “Everything go all right, Zeke?”

“Yes, Sir. She’s safe and sound in the inn’s back parlor. Tea just got delivered.” He cocked his head to another carriage waiting to one side and I asked him to see that Dorcas and Wenton’s bags were stowed safely away in Elijah’s carriage. I took Dorcas in with me and let the innkeeper know that we were not to be disturbed until we rang for him.

Dorcas went straight to Jane while my eyes found Horatio who’d leapt to attention the moment he saw me. My smile must have reassured him because he graced me with the beaming grin that I’d only seen once or twice. My poor heart twanged uncomfortably at the beauty that lighted the entire room. It was with an effort that I wrenched my attention back to Jane but once I saw her it took all my will power not to show my shock.

She’d aged almost beyond recognition. Her chestnut hair had gone entirely white and the lines of suffering that lingered on her face doubled the age that I knew was hers. We were only a year apart but instead of 39, she looked sixty. Silently, I damned the two fools who’d punished her so badly in the middle of her grief. Perhaps a good long silence would be punishment enough for them.

Never knowing when she might reappear to denounce them, I thought viciously. That might possibly be an equal agony to what they’d done to her.

“Edward, how very kind of you to rescue my poor Dorcas for me.” The melodious voice that had first captured Stephen’s attention when they met was still hers to command.

“And Wenton is taking care of their luggage so our mission appears to have been successful. Mr. Hornblower, you have done well.” I divided my attention between the two of them and watched him glow at my praise. “Now, someone said something about tea. I could certainly do with a cup.”

Jane patted the seat beside her and I joined her there while Horatio hovered by a chair across the table. She motioned him to be seated and I nodded my approval. He sat on the edge of the chair and we both tried not to notice the trembling in her hands as she poured the tea. Dorcas had brought up another chair slightly to one side of her mistress, ready to leap up and rescue the pot should the weight prove to be too much.

But Jane persevered and soon we were all sipping tea as if this were an ordinary tea party instead of a rescue mission. Horatio tried not to be impatient, he really did but anyone could see that he wanted to know what happened next. I had to admit to wondering that myself so I broke our silence with a question.

“Jane, now that you’ve been rescued, will you come with us to my estate? I can promise you peace and quiet while you decide what you would like to do.”

She was gazing into her teacup as if it held the secrets of the universe and for a long moment, I wondered where her mind wandered. Then she looked up and into my eyes. “I think I would like that, Edward. I’m . . . tired, my dear friend. So tired that I wish to sleep for a week without worrying about anything but what’s for tea.”

“Then that’s what you shall do. Elijah will drive us there today while I send Ezekiel back to London with a few messages. It will be late when we arrive but between the six of us, we should be able to make up a few beds and light a fire or two. I promise that you will have nothing to do but rest. How does that sound?”

Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked very hard for a moment before smiling at me. “It sounds like a veritable heaven, Edward. I wonder how your herbaceous borders are doing?”

I couldn’t help but laugh and lean over to kiss her cheek. “I’m quite sure that you will be shocked and appalled at their condition. You are undoubtedly the only one who can rescue them from their sorry state. Now, drink your tea and eat a scone or two while I write to Admiral Grant, excusing my absence and setting up another appointment with him.”

“Sir, there’s a writing desk with supplies behind you.” Horatio had finished his tea and looked like he was on pins and needles.

“Capital, Mr. Hornblower. It is still your choice whether to accompany us or return to your shore leave in London.” I reminded him and saw him light up again as if I’d offered him a special treat.

“Please, I’d like to go with you and keep on helping you in any way I can.” He quivered with youthful excitement and I locked his eager look deep in my heart.

“We can certainly use your help and perhaps a week in the country will do more for you than a week of dissipation in London.” I rose to go to the desk and almost missed the grimace that flashed across his expressive face.

“I wasn’t really looking forward to being alone in London.” He said quietly and I paused, suddenly remembering his lack of family.

“Then we shall make shameless use of your strength and youthful energy. I promise you that you will be so hard worked that you will welcome the end of our leave.” I sat down at the desk and saw reflected in the mirror above the desk his brilliant smile again.

“Thank you, Sir. I look forward to it.” He took another cup of tea from Jane’s hand. “I’m afraid that I know nothing of gardening, Ma’am but I can learn.”

Her chuckle was almost rusty from disuse but I inwardly rejoiced that she was responding to the same joy in him that I’d always enjoyed. “I shall endeavor to make those lessons as enjoyable as Edward makes your seagoing duties. Tell me about yourself, Horatio. Why would you be spending your shore leave alone?”

I half-listened to their conversation while penning an epistle to Admiral Grant and another to my lawyer. I would need advice about what to do concerning Stephen’s will and the legacy he’d left for Jane’s care. I was vindictive enough to pursue the books he said he’d willed to me. They would prove a comfort to Jane when she was strong enough to once again enjoy life.

Her quiet plea for sleep had awakened a memory of the bad time after my wife’s death. I’d felt so drained of all emotion that I’d slept for long hours, trying to forget the horrible loneliness of my waking hours. At least Jane wouldn’t be alone while she grieved. I finished writing, folded the sheets and sealed them with the wax provided. Standing, I motioned Horatio to sit down again.

“I’m going to deliver these to Ezekiel and send him back with the carriage that brought us. Then we shall be on our way.” I told them and went out to settle our accounts. Zeke listened intently and accepted his new role as messenger. I also settled with the innkeeper for our tea.

After availing myself of the head, I went back to collect my party. I was once again appalled at her shaky stance and need for assistance in walking. It would take some time to bring her back to normal. I took Horatio’s place at her side so he could relieve himself then we were on our way. We sat side by side while the other three sat across from us. They leaned together to doze while we settled in for the long trip.

It took almost four hours to reach my estate with a quick stop at the village vicarage to collect the keys. The vicar insisted on giving us enough ingredients for an evening meal and agreed to send word to the green grocer that the manor was open. I promised to tell him why we’d come if he would join us mid-morning. Vicar Wakely was a good man and likely to be a fellow conspirator when he understood what was going on.

The two-story house soon loomed up in the dusk of early evening. Rain must have fallen recently for no dust marred our passage up the long drive. I hopped down from the carriage to open the front door and soon we were trouping through the halls to the back of the house to the kitchen. Wenton got the pump working while I started a fire in the big coal range. Dorcas was exploring the cupboards to find dishes and cooking pots while I sent Horatio to the woodpile for enough logs to heat three of the bedrooms. 

I’d already castigated myself for my masochistic leanings but I foresaw no other choice but to take Horatio in with me. Wenton and Elijah would share a room while Dorcas stayed with Jane. I would see just how good my willpower was once I went to bed with my tempting companion.

I could see from the corner of my eye his reaction to the master bedroom with the grand four-poster bed that had belonged to the founder of my family line. Made of seasoned oak, it dominated the rest of the room. The white and green curtains that could be pulled to keep the heat in during winter stood out in stark contrast to the blacked oak. Wenton joined us with linens for the bed and I directed him to the next two bedrooms to unroll the mattresses and make up their beds.

Horatio brought up armfuls of wood and distributed it to all three rooms. The lamps were found and Jane filled them with oil so we had some light to see by. The warming pan was filled with some of the by now hot coals and the ladies bed warmed to remove any dampness that might have crept in over the long months the house was empty. Heated bricks took care of the other two beds.

By now, we were all down to our shirtsleeves and it was a weary crew who sat around the kitchen table for the simple meal of toasted bread and scrambled eggs. Heaven only knew what we’d have for breakfast the next day. Water was heating on the stove for our washing up and I carried Jane up the curving staircase while Horatio gave Dorcas his aid. Dorcas had packed both of their nightgowns and we left them in what had been my wife’s room.

It was connected to mine by a large dressing room where most of my country clothes hung. Finding something for young Horatio to wear the next day would be difficult. Nightshirts I had in plenty but his legs were longer than mine and I was afraid that every shirt I owned would be too short in the arm. I might have to break out some of my father’s clothes for him and those dresses that had belonged to my wife for Jane.

Perhaps the attic trunks would provide us with enough clothing to cover our nakedness.

Damn, there I went again, thinking of Horatio and naked bodies at the same time. It was appalling how depraved I’d gotten in my old age. He looked at me with a question as we finished washing the dishes together. I’d sent Wenton upstairs to see to the ladies comfort and Elijah was bringing more coal up from the basement to make sure the kitchen fire stayed lit. 

“Sorry, Horatio, I was just thinking that this is not exactly how I’d planned to come down here. With only two weeks leave, I’d thought to come down for a day to check the place over and make sure everything was watertight. Speak to a few old friends and return all in one day.” I chuckled and handed him the now clean skillet. “This situation has changed everything.”

“If you’re needed in London, Sir, I would be glad to stay here to protect Lady Jane.” Those beautiful eyes were so earnest. “I quite enjoyed myself today even when I was afraid we’d be discovered. Your home is much nicer than what I was expecting to be occupying tonight.”

I chuckled again and dried my hands, hanging the towel on the back of a convenient chair back. “If you were going to stay in London the entire time, I can well imagine what kind of accommodations you’d have found. We shall be very quiet here and I may well need to go up to London to see the Admiral. But we’ll worry about that when the time comes. I am confoundedly tired for the little exertion I expended today.”

As if in answer, he smothered a yawn behind his hand. “I do beg your pardon, Captain.”

“Nonsense, Horatio, we’re both entitled to our rest. Let’s take up more hot water for washing.” I went to the stove and the kettle that was steaming. Horatio held the ewer for me to pour water into and I thought longingly of the hot bath, I’d promised myself this morning. Not tonight.

Elijah joined us and we filled another ewer for him before banking the fire. I sent them upstairs while I made the rounds to be sure that we were locked up. It also gave me the time to talk sternly to myself about the temptations to come tonight. I would be strong and not give in to the need to hold him or touch him inappropriately. That lasted all the way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Only to have all my good intentions go up in flames at the sight of him kneeling in front of the fire and sponge bathing his naked torso. He was beauty incarnate to my eyes. His broad shoulders tapered down to a slender waist and his hair curled riotously over his satin smooth skin. He looked up at my entrance; the sponge still wiping down over a small brown nipple that peaked in an instant as if in answer to my gaze.

It was going to be a very long night.

We spoke little as we got ready for bed. Turning our backs to each other, we slipped on the white nightshirts for modesty’s sake. I told myself over and over that I was strong enough to do this, that I would keep his respect by behaving myself. Looking at the slim form slipping into the right side of the bed, I resigned myself to a sleepless night.

Actually, he was a very quiet bedmate and I found myself asleep in short order. However, I awoke in the night to find him in my arms, his head on my shoulder and his nose buried in my armpit. I traced the warmth of him all along my side, his organ lax against my hip and his arm hugging my waist.

Savoring the warm, sweet weight of him in my arms, I told myself sternly to enjoy this unexpected embrace and accept that it might not ever happen again. He looked to me for guidance and knowledge in seamanship, not lessons on lovemaking. And it would be love with him, not a casual affair of bodies. 

But he had his whole life ahead of him and a brilliant career to create. I would one day find myself watching his career with pride that I had any part in his training. Closing my eyes, I willed myself back to sleep. This would be a favorite memory later when he’d moved on to his own ship and left me.

The next morning, I awoke first and eased gently away from his hold. Allowing myself a single caress to the tangled curls that obscured his face, I dropped a soft kiss to his temple and turned away to put on my robe. There was a lot to be done this morning and answers to my letters should arrive shortly. If I knew Ezekiel, he would be here for breakfast. I put on my slippers and carefully left the room for the kitchen.

Wenton had beaten me awake and the teakettle was steaming gently on the hob. He had water heating for our morning shaves and insisted on shaving me right then and there. We spoke of all that needed to be done and the knock at the back door announced both my messages and our breakfast ingredients. Elijah joined us then and he took Ezekiel up to their room while I went to the study with my letters. Flinging open the curtains and raising the sashes, I let in the bright sunlight and a fresh breeze from the north.

It was going to be a beautiful day. Sitting behind my desk, I opened Admiral Grant’s letter first. He gave me two days to get settled before I needed to report to him. We’d been friends for many years and I’d been quite frank with him about the situation I found myself in. He offered his help should it be needed and I smiled at the thought of his gruff voice chastising the nasty pair I’d met the day before.

The man’s voice could peel paint at forty paces. I’d love to see what it did to the thick hide of that bitch Catherine. I was vindictive enough to hope that she had spent a sleepless night worrying about where Jane was and whom she was with. The letter from my lawyer was an eye opener. He’d kept an eye on the Snow’s for me for several years and had already obtained a copy of Stephen’s will from Somerset House.

He’d written to their lawyer and received obfuscations in return. He was ready to deal with them and showed a positive zeal about the endeavor that told me I needed to see him within a day or so. I would combine a trip to his office with one to the Admiralty and perhaps another call on the Snows to ask after ‘poor Jane’.

A knock interrupted my musings. “Come in.”

Horatio entered with a tea tray precariously balanced on one arm while he coped with the door with his other arm. He was dressed in just his pants and shirt, his hair pulled back and his face scrubbed clean. “Good morning, Sir. Wenton had tea ready.”

“Good morning, Horatio. Sit down and join me in a cup. Admiral Grant has given me two days to settle this affair before I must go back to London to brief him on our last voyage. He hints that we may be in port a little longer for the replacement of our guns. That would give us more time to solve this dilemma in which we find ourselves.”

He nodded and poured for both of us before sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. “Is there any kind of family connection, Sir?”

“Not between us. Stephen and I were something like eighth cousins twice removed. Not enough to satisfy the gossips. Vicar Wakely may have some ideas when he comes to call.” I sipped my tea and thought again over the options available to us.

He turned the teacup in his hands as if the motion could help him think. “Perhaps you could hide her presence here for a while? She’s so tired that it might indeed be a week before she’d have to be seen.”

“True,” I nodded. “But when she is seen, it must be in circumstances completely aboveboard. I thought of a marriage of convenience between us. I’d be gone so often that she wouldn’t be burdened with my company except for the occasions of shore leave. And it would be nice to have the house lived in.”

His eyes had widened until they seemed to fill his face before he bent his head over his teacup. “Yes . . . that . . . that would take care of the gossips. And you have been friends for a long time.”

I wondered what he was thinking. “Yes, we have. I am at an age when comfort rather than passion is more the alluring emotion. She’d have her garden to keep her happy and a safe place to live with congenial neighbors nearby. We’re both old enough to not miss the passions that are so necessary to young people like yourself.”

Horatio nodded slowly. “Can like turn to love, Sir Edward?”

“Yes it can, Horatio. In time, you’ll find someone who will be your friend and lover. My late wife was both to me and I never thought to bring another bride to these walls. But perhaps it is time to put my own predilections aside to help an old friend.”

Silently, I added ‘and steer you to a nice young girl to remove your tempting self from my side.’ We finished our tea in silence and he took the tray to the kitchen while I went upstairs to dress. There was a lot to do today and some decisions to be made that would affect all of our futures.

And perhaps one more night of soaking up memories for the nights to come.


	3. Adventures, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide how to move on. Lady Janes decides to matchmake.

****************   
Jane, part three  
**************** 

I awoke on the third day of my deliverance from the prison that had once been my home to sunshine and the sound of laughter outside my window. I’d finally slept myself out and I stretched languidly, wondering what time it was. That hadn’t seemed to matter lately and I’d quite given up counting the hours and minutes of the day. But for the first time since Stephen died, I found that I had an appetite.

What an astonishing thing to have, I thought to myself. So I sat up and looked to see where Dorcas might be. She’d been my constant companion the last few days and I’d grown used to having her by my side all the time. But I’d awakened alone and found that I had no desire to roll over and go back to sleep. With shaking hands, I pushed back the covers and slid my legs over the side of the bed.

I had to hold onto the side table to keep my balance and I was appalled at the depth of my weakness. But with determination, I made my way to the window seat that looked out over the gardens. Young Horatio was playing with a puppy, throwing sticks for it and laughing at its antics. I drank in the sight of his glowing countenance and the youthful vigor that suffused his entire body.

What I wouldn’t give for a tenth of all that energy, I smiled thoughtfully.

“My Lady, you’re up.” Dorcas had come in with a tea tray while I was drinking in the sunshine. She brought it to me and looked carefully at me after she poured my tea. “You’re feeling better, aren’t you?”

I nodded and motioned for her to join me on the cushioned seat by the open window. “I finally feel like myself again, dearest Dorcas. I awoke to the sound of laughter and realized that it was a beautiful day. I think I’m hungry.”

She wiped the sudden tears from her face and nodded. “Thank goodness. I’ve just the thing, m’lady. The baker here has a very light hand with her scones and we got some with the grocery delivery this morning. Sit there and drink your tea while I go prepare some for you.”

I smiled and agreed that sounded like the very thing I would like. She left with a lighter step and I finished my tea before getting up and walking slowly to the dressing table to get a brush. Sitting at the mirror, I pondered the changes that I saw in the unforgiving glass. My hair was limp and lifeless, reflecting my inner turmoil over the last two months. It was still a shock to see the snow-white cloud about my face. My chestnut hair had been the only beautiful thing about me and I mourned its loss for a moment.

Peaceful sleep had soothed away most of the lines that had aged me so. I ran the brush slowly through the slightly tangled lengths. Perhaps Dorcas would let me wash it today. I could sit on the terrace in the sun to dry it. I craved the warmth of daylight and the fresh air of even a neglected garden. The sheaf of lilies that Horatio had picked for me still scented the air with their fragrance. 

He’d delivered them the night before when he came to say goodnight. Edward had gone into town to report to the Admiralty and wasn’t expected back until this evening. Horatio felt the responsibility keenly and took great care to check on me every few hours. Perhaps I would surprise them both by being dressed and actually up for dinner. I thought about the young man who was Edward’s protégé.

Horatio worshiped the ground Edward walked on, that was quite evident. And even in the depths of my depression, I’d known that Edward felt something more than just liking for the young man. Now, while I brushed my hair I pondered what I knew of the situation and what I might do about it. I wished no harm to come to Edward because of his championing my cause.

The Snows had shown their true colors the day they walked through the door while my Stephen was scarce cold. I deplored their actions more on behalf of Dorcas and Wenton than for myself. I’d just wanted to die and I believe that I was willing myself into my grave when Horatio had appeared like a shining knight of old to rescue me. What should I do now?

Dorcas reappeared with a tray set with all manner of tempting delicacies. While I tasted the delicious scone drizzled with honey she finished brushing my hair for me. She even agreed that we could wash it. I took my scones back to the window seat so I could watch my young knight roughhousing with the golden dog, full of all that energy that comes from good food and constant play.

Closing my eyes, I soaked up the sun and filled my stomach with two scones before I felt so full that I could eat no more. Another cup of tea gave me the strength to rise and walk about the room. I’d always rather envied Margaret this pretty room and silently, I asked her forgiveness for making so free with her possessions. She’d been a giving soul and would never begrudge me a refuge from pain, yet I felt as if I was intruding on a sacred space.

At once the reason why came to me like a bolt from the heavens. It was exactly the way she’d left it except for a few items that Dorcas had packed for us. The hairbrush I’d just used had been hers, the linens the exact same ones that I’d seen ten years before right after her death. Poor Edward had been very much a lost soul that trip and I think our visit had helped in his healing.

How ironic that he should now be returning the favor to me? We’d both lost the person dearest to us in all the world. Edward had healed and I would, too. I knew that now but the question still remained – how would I live for the rest of my life. Those vexing thoughts were put aside when Wenton bustled in with two large containers of water for my hair.

I greeted him with a cheery ‘good morning’ and he beamed on me as if I was the Queen. I really had worried my two good friends with my melancholy. Dorcas took charge then and very shortly thereafter, I found myself with clean hair. I didn’t recognize the dress that she helped me into but it was a light morning dress of cotton voile in a dark gray that satisfied convention even though it was hopelessly out of fashion.

She told me that it was Lady Margaret’s from the attic and I pondered how very much I owed to a woman I’d only met twice. She had been a homebody and rarely came to London while Stephen hated leaving the town house. I’d envied her this country home with its stately grounds and the child who brightened her days. Their deaths had been a blow that Edward might have faltered under but for his steely will.

Dorcas spread a towel over my shoulder then brushed my hair onto it to protect my dress. Then with her help, I left the room that had been my refuge and moved slowly down the curving stairs to the front hall. I recognized the halls we moved through to the kitchen now lit by natural light. We were down to just four of us while Elijah drove Edward to London.

I needed to rest for a moment and Dorcas fluttered around me while I rested on a kitchen chair. The back door stood open and a golden flash charged through it headed straight for me.

“Ajax, come back here.” Horatio followed him in to find me with a lapful of puppy. “Ma’am! You’re up!”

“Good morning, Horatio.” I rubbed the top of the puppy’s head. “And good morning to you too, Ajax. What a lively one you are.”

The puppy licked my face and I found laughter again when I thought I’d lost it forever. Horatio was beaming at me and he circled the table to kneel at my side. “Are you coming outside, Lady Jane? It’s a beautiful day and you can start my gardening lessons.”

His smile was so open that I found myself responding to it. “I believe that a little sunshine is just what I need, Horatio. Perhaps Ajax will join us so we can harness all that energy for digging up weeds.”

He laughed and plucked the puppy from my lap. “I’ve just been telling him to not dig up the borders. May I offer my arm?”

“You may, Horatio.” I rose slowly from the chair and took his arm for the walk outside.

Dorcas stayed at my other side while I walked into the sunshine. The kitchen garden was in disarray and I put it on my mental list. That list had dwindled to nothing but ‘get up and endure another day’. But now I was planning again. It was a lovely feeling and I savored it all the way onto the paving stones where we’d once taken an after dinner brandy so long ago.

She insisted that I sit in the partial shade provided by an overgrown evergreen. I asked for some more tea and she beamed at me before heading back inside rejoicing. It humbled me to have so much devotion directed to my care. Horatio sat at my feet while Ajax sniffed the stones as if they might be hiding a bone.

“You look better, Ma’am. Sir Edward will be pleased.” He beamed up at me and I nodded. “He said that he’d be back this afternoon.”

“Is he a good captain, Horatio?” I asked him to see what he would say.

He glowed brightly and began to tell me how very good a captain Edward was. I watched him enthuse over my old friend and wondered if the hero-worship that I saw was all he felt or if a deeper emotion lurked behind his eyes. But when I asked him about the worst thing that had happened to him in his year as a sailor, I watched the light go out in his eyes. He hugged his knees to his chest and told me about a sailor named Simpson.

The anguish in that bright gaze was palpable and the puppy must have sensed his sadness for he abandoned his sniffing expedition and returned to flop on Horatio’s feet. I listened in appalled silence to the harrowing tale and found myself silently cheering when Edward shot the man who had made Horatio’s life a living hell. I leaned forward and stroked his dark hair.

“I’m so glad that Edward was there for you, Horatio. And that you survived to rescue an old lady.” I raised his chin and wiped a single tear from his cheek. “You will be all the better an officer with such a terrible experience to remind you of the abuses of power.”

He nodded. “I know, Lady Jane. The captain sat me down and we had a long talk about responsibility and duty. He reminded me that I had to tell him when something bothered or confused me.” His eyes glowed with a softer light this time. “Then he told me that I would have private lessons from him once a week so I could study for my examination for Lieutenant.”

Private lessons, I thought to myself but out loud I urged him to continue his tale. It was more than hero worship, I decided. It was youth’s first love. I thought back to how terrifying I’d found that emotion, until Stephen came into my life, my one and only love. He hadn’t cared that I was plain as pudding and a blue stocking to boot. It was my voice that first attracted him and my mind that kept him intrigued all through our sixteen-year marriage.

I missed him still but the sharp, knife-edge of pain had dulled and I felt ready to rejoin the human race again. I found that I rather liked the idea of Edward and this young man. One of Stephen’s booksellers had, what I guess, you could call a husband. They were a delightful pair, devoted to books and each other. I’ve always been a bit bohemian that way. I found real love a very precious thing and I liked seeing it around me.

But did Edward feel the same way about young Horatio?

I’d have to wait and see when he returned. A clatter arose to our left where the stables were and I heard Edward’s voice laughing at something his companion said. Horatio sprang to his feet and Ajax yelped at his sudden movement. Edward appeared around the shrubbery, his eyes flying directly to Horatio.

Ah, I thought in satisfaction. He does indeed care but will not make a move for fear of hurting Horatio. And I sat back to plot a little matchmaking. It was all noise and confusion for a few moments then Dorcas brought out the tea tray and Wenton brought a small table for our al fresco tea party.

“Jane, you look beautifully rested and it hasn’t even been a week.” Edward’s keen eyes raked me with an assessing glance before smiling and accepting a cup of tea.

“This house is like a magic pool with healing waters that can revive even this old lady.” I watched Horatio from the corner of my eye while he tried not to stare at his captain. He wasn’t wearing his uniform but a comfortable suit of leathers for the long ride from London. The faint scent of leather had always seemed to me to be an aphrodisiac and it seemed that he thought it one as well.

“Not so much of the old, Jane. You’re only a year younger that me.” He said before picking up a scone and taking a bite.

“Hah, you’re forty, Edward, and if you’re not in your prime, I don’t know who is.” I gave out our ages to see what Horatio would think and I smiled inwardly at his thoughtful look. “But I fear that a woman at that age is long past her prime. Short of retiring to a convent and taking up good works, I fear there is little need for me.”

They exchanged a long look and I wondered what in the world Edward had planned. I was not long kept in ignorance. Edward put down his teacup and scone to play with his napkin.

“Jane, Vicar Wakely and I talked over several scenarios. I also spoke with my lawyer in London about your dower’s rights to the Snow estate. There is very little that can be done there except for what Stephen willed to me for your care.”

That was the first I’d heard of it, at least the first that I’d comprehended and he handed me Stephen’s letter across the table. Seeing his dear writing brought tears to my eyes and I had to use Edward’s handkerchief to blot my cheeks. The words were Stephen to a ‘T’ and I thought of his great heart with fondness. Even beyond the grave he was taking care of me. I blew my nose and sat up straight.

“Thank you for showing me his letter, Edward. Now, what is the plan that you and the Vicar concocted?”

He blushed a little and hemmed and hawed for a long moment before asking me to marry him. I sat there in shock. That hadn’t occurred to me. And yet . . . it would solve my problem most conveniently. But what would it do for Edward? Horatio had grown so quiet that he’d almost effaced himself from the table. What of their as yet undeclared affections?

I sat back. “I see. It would certainly solve my problem but leave you unable to form another attachment, Edward. We’ve both loved but once in our lives. What if you fall in love again?”

He shook his head and deliberately didn’t look at Horatio. “That will not be a problem, Jane. I am too old to form another bond with a woman save you. Our friendship will suffice for me. Will it be enough for you?”

“I must think on this for a while, dear Edward. I will let you know my answer a little later. For now, know that I greatly appreciate your offer and I will give it my full attention after I take a nap. I fear I may have over-taxed my abilities to climb the stairs back to my refuge.”

Nodding, he arose and came around the table to sweep me up in his arms and carry me inside. I looked over his shoulder at a wistful Horatio and felt sorry that Edward might never know the joy of another love. This path, if we took it, would close many doors for us. But what doors might it open?

Dorcas fussed a little, undressing me, tucking me in and pulling the curtains tight. I slipped into sleep gently. Awaking almost two hours later, I let her tempt me with fragrant beef broth and new potatoes with butter and dill sauce. My mind was quite blank and I got up to walk around the pleasant room that would be mine if I accepted Edward’s generous offer.

I’d have a place in society, an estate to cherish and a man whom I considered a friend to husband. I would be a good wife for him and his absences would make our friendship deeper because we’d never run out of tales to tell each other. I flung back the curtains and gazed out at the countryside. Green was everywhere and I soaked up the beautiful verdant growth with greedy eyes.

After years in London, I discovered that I had no desire to ever return there. Edward’s offer was generous in the extreme and the moment my eyes fell on the herbaceous border, I decided to accept him. He had spoken truly when he said the garden was in terrible shape. The job of bringing it back to life might well take the rest of my life. And that was a very comforting thought.

My nap had clarified the other issue I had struggled with, too. His marriage to me would provide a . . . cover as it were for his relationship with the young man who loved him. Now, how to bring them together and show them my acceptance? I turned away from the window and rang the bell for Dorcas. I needed to talk to Edward first.

Dorcas redressed me and told me that the Vicar was in the study with Edward. Since I was quite sure that they were talking about this situation, I made haste to pin up my hair and tidy the wisps away. I pinched my cheeks but to no avail. I was still moon pale and only a few weeks of gardening would bring any color back to me.

I was trembling a little when Dorcas helped me downstairs. It would take time to bring me back to my normal good health. I dismissed Dorcas at the door and tapped before entering. Edward was on his feet in an instant and the vicar also stood to greet me. Introductions were given and I appraised the man of god while he took a good look at me.

He was about sixty-years of age and the twinkle in his eye told me that he might become a friend as well as counselor. Our chit-chat might have grown strained if I hadn’t taken the bull by the horns.

“Edward, I accept your proposal of marriage. Did you have the foresight to pick up a special license while you were in London?” I said briskly, surprising him into laughter.

“Yes, Jane, I did appeal to the Archbishop and he graciously agreed. Vicar Wakely has accepted it and we wait only for you to make up your mind when the ceremony will be.” He chuckled and I smiled at him.

“There is no time like the present. Wenton and Dorcas can be our witnesses while Horatio can pick some more lilies for my bridal bouquet. While your herbaceous borders are indeed a disgraceful sight, they will do nicely for a congregation. I find I have a need to be outdoors after these last months of . . .” I faltered, shivering at the thought of my imprisonment. 

Edward rescued me. “I think that’s a capital idea, Jane. Vicar, will that suit you?”

“I think the setting most appropriate for a gardener like Lady Jane. I’ve been after Edward for years to hire someone to take care of the grounds but he’s always put me off.” He took my hand and kissed it. “I’m so glad that he’s finally found a permanent solution.”

I gripped his hand firmly. “Thank you, Vicar Wakely. I shall do my best to make you both proud.”

There was hustle and bustle for the next half-hour while we prepared ourselves for a wedding, no matter how impromptu it might seem. Then we were repeating our vows to each other under an arbor of honeysuckle vines, their sweet scent adding a nice touch to the ceremony. And for the first time in my life, I kissed another man.

It was a mere press of lips to lips but his scent was wrong and the angle unfamiliar. I faltered again but his eyes were kind when he murmured, ‘I know’. It had to be as strange to him as to me and I firmed my purpose before turning with a smile to thank the Vicar. We had tea cakes and Madera afterwards. Then the Vicar left and the others scattered to the four corners of the house, leaving Edward and I alone in the study.

“Edward, we need to talk.” I patted the seat beside me on the settee and he joined me. “I know why this was an excellent idea and I cherish your friendship more than I can say. But I am not yet ready to be . . . intimate again. I think in time I might be but I don’t wish you to have to be celibate just because I’m not ready. There is another who should benefit from the love you’re holding back from him.”

His eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth in almost the same motion. “Jane. I . . . I don’t know what to say.”

“I see love when you look at him, a love so great that you’d rather say nothing than take a chance of hurting him.” I took his hand in both of mine. “What you haven’t seen in your struggle to remain aloof is that he loves you, too.”

“No, it’s merely the respect he would give to anyone in the position of teacher and mentor.” He shook his head.

“Nonsense, Edward. That might have been how it started out but it has grown deeper in every way since the disgraceful incident of Simpson. I’m so glad that you killed him. The very thought of him harming that dear boy makes me so angry I could spit.” I looked him straight in the eye. “Don’t hold his youth against him, Edward.”

“He’s young enough to be my son.” Edward couldn’t sit still but got up to pace. “He’ll be one of the best captains the Fleet has ever known one day. He deserves the chance to grow slowly into himself.”

“Pooh, my dear!” I snorted. “He’s old enough to make life and death decisions that affect an entire crew but you’re telling me that he’s not old enough to choose a lover?”

He stopped dead and a look of such anguish filled his face. “It would be taking advantage of him. I’m his superior officer.”

“That is a sticking point, Edward but one that means that caution must be taken while you’re on board ship. Here, you have the perfect freedom to love each other without any to say you nay. In fact, I shall be cheering you on. I never had children and now, I never will. I think he will make a very nice adopted son for me.”

The look on his face was priceless and I chuckled before getting up to give him a hug. Sliding my arms around him and squeezing hard, I kissed the dimple in his chin. “I will expect hugs and kisses when you’re home, Edward but I truly am not yet ready to have another in Stephen’s place.”

He rested his head on top of mine. “I promise you shall have time to heal, Jane. Are you quite sure about Horatio?”

I chuckled. “Quite sure, dearest. He loves you very much but he thinks he’s not good enough for the lessons in love that he craves from you. Stay here and I’ll send him in. Or better yet, take him into the billiards room and engage him in a game before you talk to him.”

He echoed my chuckle and squeezed me tightly before letting me go. He was not Stephen but in time, I thought that he might become the lover that I’d lost. We had years together if the good Lord willed it. There would be time for us later. Now was Horatio’s time with him. I left him with another kiss on the cheek and went to find the young man who would hopefully become the son I’d never had.

It wasn’t the conventional wedding day and society would be aghast at our tangled triangle but I thought it would suit us very well. Humming, I headed for the kitchen where I was sure to find him. Boys needed constant feeding or so I’d been told and Dorcas was baking scones if the pleasant smells wafting my way were to be believed.

Entering the kitchen, I found him tasting the first batch. With a smile and a kiss on the cheek, I sent him to his destiny in the billiard room. My first matchmaking experiment was well on its way to fruition. Eyeing Dorcas bustling around the kitchen and Wenton polishing the silver at the table, I decided to make them my next wedded pair.

Life was going to be very interesting for the next few years.


	4. Adventures, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding nights.

*****************   
Horatio  
***************** 

I wondered why the captain wanted to talk to me. Perhaps he was making arrangements to send me back to London so they could be private. My spirits sank with every step until I was practically at a standstill outside the door, which led to the billiard room. I’d found it earlier when I was exploring the manor house and I’d even hoped for a game with my captain.

But it was his wedding day and I was only in the way. Taking a deep breath, I gathered my courage and tapped on the solid oak. I heard him call out ‘enter’ and I opened the door to the cozy paneled room. He had already racked the balls and a cue sat on the corner nearest me, ready to be chalked.

“Horatio, thank you for coming.” His eyes met mine across the table and I tried to act normally but was afraid I’d failed when his gaze dropped. “Please close the door and come play a game with me.”

“Yes, Sir.” I did his bidding and picked up the cue as if I’d never seen one before. “Um, do you want me to return to London?”

“No!” His eyes flew up to meet mine. “No. There’s no need for you to leave . . . unless you want to. If you’re bored with our company then I would understand.”

It was my turn to deny any such state. “I have heard that three is a crowd especially during a honeymoon.”

He gestured to me to break the balls and I took a deep breath before scattering them across the green velvet. One of the stripes went into a side pocket and he chuckled before letting me pick my next shot.

“Jane and I are not your average honeymoon couple, Horatio. Neither of us is ready for the intimacies of marriage and so we’ve agreed to wait until we’re both comfortable with each other.” He watched me shoot and miss before taking a good look at the table.

I wasn’t sure how to answer him or even if I should. Sir Edward had wanted to protect her both legally and physically, marriage would do that. She was still so new a widow that it must seem very odd to be the wife of another. He lined up his shot and it sank with a clink.

“Good shot, Sir.” I watched him move to my side of the table and the scent of leather rose from his casual wear. For some reason, it made my stomach flip-flop to have him so close to me.

“Thank you, Horatio.” He missed the next shot and left me with an almost impossible placement of balls. While I was studying the table, he leaned on his cue and began to watch me.

“She told me that she didn’t want me to be celibate for the next few years while we get to know each other.” He said in such an even tone of voice that I almost missed his astonishing words. “I told her that I loved another but it was impossible for us to be together. My feelings must be transparent to her eyes because she told me that she approved of him and wished me to pursue him with fervor.”

Him? He said him? My thoughts whirled so rapidly that I felt the room spin about me. “Sir?” If he hadn’t been standing right beside me, I don’t think he would have heard my whisper.

“Horatio, it’s been you for some time now but I have no right to take what I want with all my heart.” His eyes blazed into mine and the cue fell from my nerveless fingers onto the table.

“What if I want to give to you with all of my heart?” I whispered to him.

And finally, I was in those strong arms and his lips were on mine while I clutched his shoulders. My lips opened under his and his tongue surged inside, rubbing against the roof of my mouth while I shivered as if I had the ague. We were pressed together so tightly that I could feel every button on his shirt. His chest was so broad that I felt it everywhere against me. 

But I wanted to be closer yet.

Then we had to breathe and he tucked my head into the crook of his neck while his hands gentled long strokes down my back to my waist and up again. “Horatio, are you sure? I don’t want to take advantage of you. It was never my intention to let you know how I felt. You’re going to be one of the great captains of His Majesty’s Fleet in the coming years. I don’t want to ruin that for you.”

“You won’t, Sir. I have so much more to learn.” I raised my head to look into his eyes. “And these lessons, I want more than anything in the world, but only if you will teach me.”

“Jane was right. We do love each other.” His voice shook with incredulous belief.

“She is . . . all right with this?” I never would have thought it.

He nodded with a chuckle. “She would like to adopt you to be the son she never had. And she’s the one who told me that she approves of us when I wasn’t sure there was an ‘us’.”

I finally smiled my widest smile. “Then we should start my new lessons at once. Don’t you think so?”

Edward caressed my cheek and brought our lips together again. This time I explored the warm moist cavern of his mouth. His hands cupped my buttocks and pulled me hard against his groin. Hardness met hardness and I shuddered at the intimate touch. I needed to touch him without all these clothes in the way. My moan tore our lips apart and I was glad to see him panting, too.

“I think it will be an early night, Horatio. But dinner is an hour away and I believe we should lock the door and explore a little more.” He moved around me and I heard the lock click. Then he motioned me over to the settee and I settled by his side. His hands began to unbutton my shirt and the touch of his fingers against my skin made me shiver.

Hesitantly, I began to unbutton the smooth linen that kept me from seeing his chest. I’d never seen it before since even on the hottest days, he’d always retained his shirt and never joined us in swimming. Three buttons down and I could see dark curls curling around his nipples. My fingers itched to touch them to see if they were soft or wiry.

But I was bared to the waist now and his callused fingers were plucking at my nipples. I’d never known how intense that would feel and I felt little ripples shiver over my skin. Then he was bending to lick one of them and I moaned at the shock. He suckled gently, bearing me back onto the arm of the settee while I clutched his arms. Then he switched sides and it felt even more intense.

I’d never been so hard in all my life and when I felt his fingers sliding the buttons of my breeches apart, I began to shake. He hushed me with gentle lips that caressed me from my nipples, up my throat to my empty mouth. Then he was touching me intimately and I suddenly came in his warm hand. It felt as if I’d shake myself to pieces but he held me together until I stopped quivering.

And that is when he did the most amazing thing. He brought his come covered fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Archie and I had always used a towel to clean each other off after we finished pleasuring ourselves. He seemed to be enjoying the taste and I grew curious as to what it was like.

“Edward, what do I taste like?”

He smiled and kissed me. He tasted slightly bitter and a little salty so that answered my question. Pulling back, he smoothed a hand over my hair. “You taste delicious. All men are a little different but mostly a man’s seed reminds me of salt water.”

“I want to taste you.” I told him and watched him smile broadly.

“Then you shall taste me later. You’ll come many times tonight, Horatio. I will not have as much ammunition to shoot as you do.” He kissed me again. 

I was growing addicted to his kisses but I remembered my earlier mission and my fingers searched and found his remaining buttons. Soon I had his chest bared to my sight and when we broke apart to breathe, I tangled my fingers in the soft mat of dark curls. They were soft most of the way down to his waist where they felt more wiry. I wanted more than anything to see his groin but there wasn’t time right now. 

The hard bulge my questing fingers found promised to be a reward worth waiting for.

He chuckled and brought both of my hands away from the danger zone. Kissing the tips of each finger, he cherished my sensitive skin. “That is indeed yours to play with, Horatio but later, after a bath which we will share. Then I will take you to bed and love you. Is that agreeable to you?”

I nodded happily. “Yes, please.”

“Good, because we’ll both be carrying hot water canisters upstairs.” He tickled me into laughter and I retaliated until we were both laughing uncontrollably while trying to keep from being too loud.

“My God, Horatio, what did I ever do to deserve your love?” His eyes were gentle while his hands smoothed back my hair. 

Tears filled my eyes and I shook my head. “I’m the lucky one, Edward. I’ve wanted you for months, ever since I awoke from a dream and realized it was you that had made me mess up my nightshirt.”

He chuckled and pressed small kisses over my jaw from one side to the other. “I have had my share of those dreams, Horatio. The amount of laundry we’ve caused each other must be astronomical.” He pulled back and brought me with him. “I promise that this shore leave will drain us so completely that it will be a month before we’ll be able to love each other again.”

I grinned at him and began to re-button his shirt. I was suddenly possessive and wanted no one else to see him this way. He returned the favor and soon we were presentable again. My lips felt swollen with kisses and a lock of hair kept escaping my tie and curling in front of my ear. But the touch of his fingers, smoothing it back into place, began to excite me once again and I began to harden.

“I shall be a dried up husk of a naval captain by the time you are through with me, Horatio.” He shook his head and cupped my chin with his warm hand. “I can hardly wait to throw myself into your fire.”

“I will keep you safe, always.” I vowed to him.

“We will keep each other safe, Horatio.” He promised me and I thought about the vows that he and Lady Jane had exchanged. 

We could never do that in front of witnesses but to each other, all the words that I wanted to tell him, I would. He would always know that I loved him if I had any say in the matter. We inspected each other to make sure that no evidence remained of our loving. Then he unlocked the door and ushered me out of the billiard room with a last fond caress to my buttocks.

I wiggled and heard him moan under his breath. Dinner was going to be too long even if we hurried our eating. And Dorcas and Wenton would wonder what was wrong if we rushed. I disliked prevarication but if I wanted to be with Edward, I would need to become used to it.

We’d been eating in the kitchen with Lady Jane having a tray in her room. It reminded me of family meals when I had a family. Tonight however, Dorcas had set the dining room table for three and the candles in the shining silver candelabra gleamed on the polished cherry wood table.

Lady Jane joined us wearing another of the dresses from the trunks in the attic that Edward and I had carried down. Edward kissed her cheek before seating her at one end of the long table. I sat on one side while he took his seat at the other end. Conversation was general until after the soup when Lady Jane asked about our billiard game.

I blushed beet red and cast a speaking glance at Sir Edward. He chuckled. “Dear Jane, may you always prove to be right.”

She laughed out loud. “Women are nearly infallible when it comes to . . . billiards, dear Edward. Horatio, will you mind very much being adopted by an old woman who never had a son?”

I was still blushing but I shook my head. “I see no old woman present, Lady Jane, only someone who reminds me of my own mother. I would gladly be a son to you.”

Tears in her eyes made her blink rather rapidly. “I am truly blessed with such a husband and son, so late in my life. Now, finish your fish, Horatio. I expect you’ll need all your strength over the rest of your shore leave.”

Her teasing tones made me blush yet again and it didn’t help when Edward chuckled. “We shall both need all our strength, Horatio.”

His fond look bade me be comfortable with their teasing and I nodded with red cheeks. The rest of the meal passed easily while Edward spoke of the estate. He mentioned the land, the neighbors and the village, answering our questions about this place to which Lady Jane and I had come. It seemed to me that although neither of us had expected to be welcomed to a new home, we’d both fallen in love with the estate and its owner.

But I was the lucky one who would sleep with Edward tonight. I would learn what made him moan and I would finally find out what it felt like to be possessed by my dearest love. I could hardly wait for my new lessons. I needed to taste him again in the worst way. Dinner was finished and while Wenton cleared the plates, Lady Jane stood up, waving us back into our chairs.

“For my first day up, I find that I may have overdone it a bit.” She circled the table and kissed Edward’s cheek, murmuring something in a low voice. Then she came to me and hugged me close, dropping a kiss onto my hair and whispering into my ear. “Take care of him for me, Horatio. He’s a good man but a lonely one. Take away the loneliness and give him love in its place.”

I nodded, dumbfounded at her wise insight and wondered what she’d said to him. “Good night, Lady Jane.”

“Good night to you both. Tomorrow, I believe that a walk around the gardens is in order. I shall see just how much work there is to be done.” She smiled at us both and left the dining room with Dorcas by her side.

“Wenton, we shall bathe tonight. Would you see that water is heated for us to take up with us?” Edward said to the elderly butler.

“It is heating as we speak, Sir Edward. I thought it might be needed.” He bowed to us with just a hint of a smile and left with a tray piled high with our dishes.

Edward and I exchanged a heated look and I rose to blow out the candelabra at one end of the table while he arose and blew out the other. Then side by side, not yet touching, we made our way to the kitchen and the canisters of hot and cold water. Wenton said the bathroom was clean and ready for use. I know I was trembling a little when we toiled up the stairs with our heavy burdens.

Soon I would see all of my beloved Edward and he would see all of me. I hoped that I could last longer this time and not come prematurely again. We entered the small chamber with the long porcelain tub and washstand. I mixed the water in the tub while Edward left me for a moment to gather robes for us. The steam rose as the hot and cold mixed together. 

Then Edward was back with two thick robes that he hung on the back of the door. I watched breathlessly when he began to disrobe, only beginning on my own clothes when he chuckled and gestured pointedly to my clothed state. I undressed by rote, my gaze on the strong body being unveiled before me.

He was heavy with muscle and I watched in awe when his breeches slid down his legs. I gulped, never having seen a groin quite like his. His long, thick cock sprang from a nest of dark curls that I wanted to touch. There wasn’t an ounce of spare flesh on him and he looked like a statue that I saw once in a London museum. It had been a Roman statue of a wrestler done in marble and Edward looked to be his twin.

But he was coming closer, the look in his eyes one I’d never seen before. “Beautiful,” he murmured, raising a hand to caress my chest. “A young god come to tempt me.”

I shook my head unable say a word. He just smiled at me and with a quick movement, lifted me in his arms and set me in the hot water. He reached for the soap and then joined me, settling in one end of the tub while with a crook of his finger he beckoned me to him. And I came as I would always come to him, sliding over his body to rest on that broad chest that so fascinated me.

He kissed me tenderly, his hands foaming with soapsuds as they slid over my back and down over my nether cheeks. I wiggled and felt his cock surge against mine. My legs fell to either side of his and for the first time, I felt his fingers skim down my crease over the small opening that Archie had told me would take a cock. I didn’t see how it could possibly stretch enough to take someone the size of Edward but I would let him teach me that lesson when he judged me ready.

Kissing him was better than anything I’d ever done before but I wanted to investigate him as well so I slid my lips to his cheek then down his throat, the way he had done to me earlier. And he hummed his approval before handing me the soap and gesturing to his body as if to say that it was mine to wash. That was too good an offer to refuse and I lathered my hands before swirling the white bubbles all over the dark hair that covered his whole torso.

The curls grabbed for my fingers like tiny hands caressing each finger with their silky strands. But the small nubs nested in them drew my attention and I plucked his nipples the way he’d shown me earlier. His reaction was all I could have hoped for, his cock hardening beneath me and his nubs peaking at my touch. But I had more to explore and I left them reluctantly to wash each of his long arms down to the strong hands that were teaching me so much.

Moving backwards, I bypassed his groin so I could wash each foot. Then I moved up his legs while I watched his groin grow even harder under my gaze alone. He chuckled when I moved between his legs and finally slid both hands around his cock. Biting his lip, he kept his groan silent but I could feel it vibrating between us. He was much bigger than Archie and I slid the foreskin all the way down to his balls and looked at him in awe.

He felt so alive to my touch, warm and hard as iron yet soft as velvet to my fingertips. Suddenly, I had to know what he tasted like and I rinsed him hurriedly so I could taste what my fingers had known. He was right, the single tear weeping from the slit in the plum colored crown tasted like the sea itself. He was salty and a touch bitter, the way I’d tasted earlier. I sucked gently to release another tear and Edward brought a hand to my cheek in warning.

He didn’t want to release here and he was taking the soap in his hands with a gleam in his eye that told me I would be well washed by the time he was through with me. And I was right. Not a crease or hair on my body escaped his soapy fingers. I felt as if every inch of skin was as sensitive as my rock hard cock. He took pity on me finally and after rinsing me clean, he sucked me into his mouth and drank down my exploding seed with strong suction that emptied me completely.

I had to bite my hand to keep from crying out and he soothed it with a kiss before standing up and raising me with him. Getting out of the tub, he handed me one of the towels that had been sitting on the washstand and I dried myself while watching him dry himself. His cock was a thing of beauty and so swollen that it had to be painful. He handed me a robe and I watched him shrug into his for the trip to his bedroom.

And that big, beautiful bed where we had lain so chastely the first few nights, but not tonight. Tonight would not be chaste at all. In a very real sense, this was my wedding night and I could hardly wait to give him my virginity. Although I did wonder how much it would hurt to take him inside of me.

The very thought made me shiver with wanting and I followed him from the bathroom to the room that was now ours as if an invisible rope bound us together. He locked the hall door then went to the dressing room door and locked it also. Then he turned and let his robe fall to the floor, crossing to me and tenderly undoing my sash. I was on fire with wanting and when he picked me up and carried me to the turned down bed, I moaned at the loss of his warmth.

“Gently, Horatio. I will need something to ease the way.” He leaned down to kiss me and I sucked his tongue into my mouth as if I’d done it a hundred of times instead of just twice. He finally pulled away and shook his head. “You are more potent than any whiskey ever distilled. How I shall ever do without your taste, I do not know.”

With a fond shake of his head, he crossed to the armoire and opened the drawer in the base, coming back to me with a jar in his hand. The fire flickered its light over us and I slid over so he could join me on the soft linen sheets. I needed another kiss and he gave me his tongue to suck on while his fingers moved over my body, awaking every square inch of skin to arousal. I was panting with need when I felt his finger slick with something that smelled of balsam slide behind my balls to my entrance and then within.

I squirmed a little, the feeling quite odd but he merely chuckled and slid it out then back in again. His mouth had begun the suckling that felt so good at my breast and I spread my legs for him so he had better access to my secret place. His leg slid between mine and the hair tickled me on the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. I was rocking back and forth when I felt a greater pressure at the small hole and realized that he now had two fingers within me.

The scissoring motion was distinctly odd but when they moved deeper yet, I felt a flash of fire that startled me. “Oh, Edward, what is that? Oh-h-h.”

“Each man has a gland deep inside his channel that brings great joy when it’s stimulated. How does it feel to you?” He licked my nipple again and kept on thrusting his fingers in and out.

“Hot . . . and full . . . but it’s not enough.” I moaned and tried to get his fingers in deeper.

“Hush now, Horatio. Soon, my love, I’ll give you more soon.” He gentled me and removed his fingers completely to my great dismay. I cried out but he’d only retreated so he could scoop up more of the cream, which was helping him breach my virgin self. But this time, three fingers stretched me wide and I gasped, biting my lip against the sudden pain.

“Sweetheart, push out against me. That’s right, flex around me and try to relax.” He kissed me tenderly and rocked me against him gently. “That’s it, my brave love. I don’t want to hurt you but some pain is inevitable this first time. We can wait a day or so if it is too much.”

I grabbed him and held on. “No, Edward, I want to be yours completely and absolutely. It’s a little better now. It just feels so very odd to have your fingers there and I feel like I need to push them out.”

“I know, my love, I know. There . . . that’s it . . . love . . . relax for me.” He crooned the soft words in my ear, nuzzling it and biting my lobe gently. “You’re so very hot inside, sweetheart.”

“Burning up, that’s how it feels.” I gasped and tried once again to get his fingers deeper to trigger that spot that had flooded me with warmth. And there it was again, only stronger than before. “Oh, Edward, more before I burn up completely.”

He kissed my lips and swallowed my moan when he removed his fingers from my well stretched hole. Then he was turning me away from him while I protested but to no avail. “This will be less painful this first time, Horatio.”

I heard him scooping up more of the cream and with a glance over my shoulder, I saw him slicking it over his cock. Then his leg was sliding between mine again and he opened them at the same moment his cock nudged my hole. I tried to relax but I couldn’t hold back a cry when the large crown stretched me impossibly wide and slid inside.


	5. Adventures, part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night continues. And a four pounder is a cannon.

*******************   
Sir Edward  
******************* 

I stilled just inside the first ring of muscle while he panted through the pain. I’d never experienced a tighter or hotter place in my life. It took all of my considerable will power not to thrust deeper until he relaxed. His cry was that of a wounded bird and I hugged him closer.

“Edward.” His voice was faint.

“Let me know when you want me to move, Horatio.” I petted his stomach muscles with both hands before sliding one around his deflated cock. Gently, I slid the foreskin back and forth until it began to grow more interested in my hand than in the pain of my entry.

“It feels like a four-pounder is lodged inside of me.” The trace of humor reassured me that he wasn’t regretting our loving. “What do you need me to do?”

“Relax for me. This was the hard part, it truly does get better.” I kissed behind his ear and nipped the sensitive ear lobe while he shivered against me. And there was the relaxation I needed to slide further inside. He gasped and I hoped that meant that I’d struck his sweet spot.

“Edward, are you all the way in?” 

I heard the plea within the simple statement. “Almost, Horatio, you’re doing very well.”

And finally, I was balls deep. I took a deep breath and kept stroking his limp cock. Kissing all the spots that I could reach from his jaw back to the tender skin hidden by his hair, I soothed him the best I knew how. Rocking him gently, I gave small nudges to his sweet spot. Finally, he began to move with me and his cock began to harden again.

This time would be fast if only because I’d been on edge for so long that I was already leaking. My hips thrust in short precise movements that targeted his gland on each inward stroke. He was panting again but it wasn’t with pain and I gave him more of me with every thrust. 

“Edward!” One hand came back to clutch my arm. “More Edward, please more.”

I smiled into his hair and added an extra fillip to my strokes. The nice thing about my experience, even though it was many years in the past, was the ability to pace myself although his heat sorely tried my will. “Slowly, Horatio, I will not hurt you.”

“The pain is gone, Edward and you are torturing me.” The note of humor was back in his voice and I rejoiced at his new ease with our lovemaking.

“Ah, but that is what captains do to their acting lieutenants.” I thrust in and felt myself begin to shudder in need. My hand stroked him harder and his cry this time was a low keen. And my cock burst within him without any warning, flooding him with my seed.

He gasped and spilled over my fingers, shaking so hard that he pulled even more of me inside of him. I jerked, coming again and again. I finally rested, wrapped around my dearest love and dozed for a moment. When I next opened my eyes, he was licking the last of his seed from my fingers and my well-loved cock was finally slipping from his body.

We both groaned when that happened. Then he was turning in my arms, tears on his cheeks and a smile on his face. He kissed me hard with his new knowledge and I quietly thanked God that he was all right. I couldn’t have hurt him too badly if he still had the energy to kiss me. 

When we needed to breathe in air instead of each other, Horatio gazed at me in wonder. “How did you know to do all those wonderful things to me?”

“Long ago when I was a midshipman, I experimented as young men will.” I smiled and thought back twenty or so years. “It is enjoyable if care is taken and the heart is involved. Anything else is just fucking.”

He blinked and I could see him thinking about what I had said. Then he confirmed what I had thought when he blushed. “When I came on board, I think I would have been fucked if Archie hadn’t explained things to me. We watch out for each other.”

Jealousy raised its ugly head but I managed to choke it back. “I’m glad. Rape can be a devastating blow to an innocent. What else have you done?”

He blushed even harder. “Touching each other. Sometimes we’d hold each other and I’d stroke his cock while he did mine.”

“Ah, then you know how pleasant that is.” I said through gritted teeth, beating back my possessive urge to immediately find young Kennedy and rip out his heart.

Horatio shook his head. “That was nothing compared to what you’ve shown me. I don’t know what I’ll tell him when next we meet. I can no longer touch anyone but you or bear to have anyone else touch me.”

That sounded much better and would save me having to hide a dead body. “I’m glad for I find that the thought of you in someone else’s arms stirs rather homicidal tendencies in me. Most disconcerting at my age.”

He laughed out loud, obviously thinking that I was joking. “No fear, my dearest Edward, no one shall touch me but you.” He nestled into my arms and sighed. “But you must needs hold me often and closely too or I shall be bereft. Even if it is only a hand on my shoulder when we are in public for I crave your hands now that I know what they feel like on my skin, in my hair and inside of me.”

I shivered at the wanton thought. “Indeed, Horatio, I was hard pressed to keep from touching you inappropriately before this. Now, I fear it will be impossible.”

“Our weekly lessons will prove much more engrossing then learning trajectories or wind patterns.” He grinned at me from the pillow, which held both our heads.

“Young reprobate, your punishments will be more interesting as well if you tease your poor old captain.” I threatened him with a fierce look.

His eyes widened then he moved an inch closer so we shared a breath. “I shall have to misbehave then if I want to know what my . . . punishment will be?”

He was going to be the death of me, I thought fondly. “Indeed, I’ll have to introduce you to the paddle . . . the chains and perhaps even . . .” I lowered my voice to a deep whisper. “You shall have to walk the plank for the most heinous of crimes.”

Horatio looked interested in my threats. “I will like to experience everything with you.”

Good Lord, I thought in astonishment, the boy has depths yet unplumbed. I felt a smile break forth and he matched it with his bright grin. “Very well, Horatio, I promise you that over the next few years, we will explore the pleasures of occasional pain.”

He wrinkled his forehead endearingly. “Like when you first came inside of me and it hurt so badly that I thought it would never stop? But then it felt better and all at once it felt more wonderful than anything I’d ever felt before, like that?”

“Exactly, my dear Horatio, sometimes pain leads to pleasure so good that it takes your breath away.” I smoothed the lines between his eyes away with my thumb. “And in time, there will be little pain and only the pleasure will remain.”

“Good, you must come inside of me often to hasten that time.” He reached up and brought my hand to his lips so he could nip each fingertip. 

“I shall be hard pressed not to take you five or six times a day, Horatio. In fact, I was thinking about the billiards table.” I smiled at his bewildered look. “Yes, I think that playing while naked would enhance the game immensely.” I slid my other hand down to his cock and found it ready to play again. Ah, the recuperative powers of youth. “Just think which hole my . . . pole could shoot into.” Sliding my fingers past his balls to his stretched hole, I lightly rubbed the entrance only. He would be sore in the morning and I wished no more pain for him.

“Oh,” he rocked on my hand and his cock began to lengthen. “Can we do that tomorrow? Oh, there, please there.”

I pushed him onto his back and slid down to take his beautiful cock in my mouth. Both his hands came to my head, not holding hard but just resting there while his hips tried to pump up. But my leg across his kept him from moving and his head thrashed on the pillow while he whispered my name, over and over.

His taste was like the sea, wild and free yet quenching my ravenous thirst with the first release of his seed. I’d lost track of how many times he’d come tonight but I relished each climax as if it was the first. There was a little less bitter liquor this time since even youth has a limit. I chuckled around his slim shaft and felt him twitch again. Or not.

I was a very lucky man to have won this prize to my bed and my heart.

He drew me back up his body with loving hands that stroked my face. “Thank you, Edward. I will do the same for you in a little while. I want to learn everything that brings you pleasure.”

“We have all the time in the world, Horatio. But at the moment, let me up so I can bring a cloth to clean us both. I want to check and be sure that I wasn’t too rough.” I kissed his kiss-swollen lips and pulled reluctantly away from his hands.

A bowl of water on the hearth was fire-warmed and I collected it with a small towel I’d put aside. I wiped myself down first before coming back to the bed and I had to stop for a moment at the beautiful sight awaiting me. Horatio was sprawled across the bed, his long dark curls tangled on the white linen pillowcase and his gaze wanton as he locked it on me.

“You look like Poseidon, god of the sea, Edward, strong and massive like a force of nature.” His wondering tones might have made me blush except for the flush of desire that suffused my entire body at his words.

“Then you are a sea nymph, Horatio, come to tempt me to frolic.” I set my supplies down by the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. “Turn over for me so I may soothe the ache you’re feeling.”

“It is a good ache, Edward.” He said with a smile but obeyed me and turned onto his stomach. 

I feasted my eyes on him while my hands soaked the cloth in the hot water. He had all the long lean lines of youth with the beginnings of muscle that would grow and lengthen over time. Being a seaman was not a job for an idle or lazy man. It was hard work and long hours spent both above, below and on tilting decks in all kinds of weather. Horatio was growing into a prime example of our calling. 

But it was his beauty that drew my hand slowly down his spine to the downy mounds of his inviting ass. He hissed a little at the first touch of the wet towel to his crease. At once, all my concentration was focused on the small hole that had been deflowered this night. He was reddened but thankfully no blood appeared when I gently wiped the evidence of our passion from him. Reaching for a different jar on the bedside table, I opened it and smeared my fingers generously before coming back to his crease.

Horatio watched me curiously over his shoulder while I tenderly stroked the abraded skin around his hole before sliding back inside to soothe the hurt within with two fingers. He caught his breath and when I looked up, he was biting his lip while rocking a little back and forth. I smiled at his renewed interest and saw his cock begin to fill again. I was going to be a withered up husk by the time this wonderful wedding night was over.

“Oh, more please, deeper where the fire is.” He rocked back onto my fingers and my cock, which had been quite satiated earlier, decided to wake up and seek new delights.

Very carefully, I turned him onto his back, my fingers still deep inside of him. That beautiful cock of his arced above his stomach and I was quick to draw the crown into my mouth. He moaned aloud and couldn’t seem to decide whether to thrust up or back. That dilemma, I was quite prepared to make a long drawn out affair while I sucked more of him into my throat.

The old skills were coming back to me and I smiled around my mouthful. Some things are never forgotten even after almost twenty-three years and fellatio had once been one of my favorite pastimes. My name was being whispered over and over while I pleasured us both. My cock hadn’t come back to life completely yet but it was definitely showing new interest.

“Edward, Edward, Edward . . .” he whispered, wantonly pushing back on my fingers which had stopped soothing him and now seemed to be tormenting him. “Please, more. Please come back inside of me.”

I let him go gently, leaving his cock shiny. “It’s too soon, love. I’ll only hurt you.”

“No you won’t, my Edward. All I’ll feel is the pleasure. If you spread that second salve on that wonderful . . . pole of yours then it will reach the last deep ache inside of me.” He tempted me and I fell. “Let me help.”

And when I removed my fingers from him, he held the jar and slowly coated my cock with tender fingers while I pondered the miracle of my speedy recuperation. He truly was the sea nymph I named him, a magically wondrous creature. I thanked the Almighty for bringing him into my life and prayed that Horatio would never regret our loving.

“Are you ready for me then, sweet Horatio?” I stilled his instinctive move to go over on his side. “If you like, I can come inside of you just like this.”

His eyes widened and he nodded slowly, his busy mind trying to make all the pieces of our puzzle fit together. I guided his hands to his own knees and bent them apart and up until he caught on. He was blushing at the lewdness of the position but when I pressed against the small hole, he shivered and pushed out as I had instructed him before. I gave a little thrust to breach his guardian muscle and he bit his lip at the sudden pain.

But I leaned down and kissed each nipple, tugging gently with my teeth while he caught his breath and relaxed all over. Sliding into his hot, tight channel was a revelation to me. In this position, he felt completely open and I wanted to stay like this forever. “All right, Horatio?”

“Better than all right, Edward. I was right,” his eyes shone up at me. “You reached the ache and now it’s all gone. Can we kiss while you take me?”

“I hope so,” I matched his smile with my own. “Straighten your legs and rest them on my shoulders.”

He thought for a moment before realizing that would stop the trembling in his arms and relax him further. Then I was pulling out before thrusting back in, slow and sure of myself now that I had come once. We’d see how long I could torment my lover before he came again. My stamina should prove to be all the greater for my second release of the night.

We kissed until we had to breathe then I kept on scattering kisses over his satin smooth skin. He giggled when my evening beard tickled him but all levity died when I settled in for a good long suckling of his beautiful nipples. I stroked in and out, targeting his sweet spot with every other thrust while he panted my name and ran his fingers through my hair.

When his cries began to sound of pleasure turning to pain, I sped up and allowed myself release at the same moment I reached between us to stroke his leaking cock. He uttered a hoarse cry, which might have been my name before going limp beneath me. I held onto my own consciousness with a precarious jerk, his strong inner muscles pulling out every last ounce of seed I had.

He was definitely going to be sore in the morning. Rocking gently, I succeeded in leaving his body. I hastily left the bed for the bowl of hot water and wringing out a cloth, wiped him clean of the thankfully unbloodied discharge. Remembering an old trick from my youth, I took one of the quill pens from the small secretary in my room and slicked the feather end with the healing salve. As gently as I could, I slid it inside of him and twirled it to distribute the cooling cream over the well-used walls of his channel.

“Edward, that feels very odd. What is it?” He’d come to and twisted his head around to see what I was doing.

“I need to get the salve where the pain is and don’t tell me that there isn’t any.” I told him with a smile at his sheepish look.

“It hurts a little but it’s already feeling better. Oh,” his eyes widened when I pulled the feathered quill out and showed it to him. “Goodness, I shall never see a pen again without blushing.”

I laughed out loud. “We shall have to lay in a supply both for writing and for . . . comforting.”

He chuckled and moved gingerly to his side. “At least a dozen a day should suffice.”

“Impudence.” I slapped his nether cheek once and he started right before his cock twitched. “Good heavens, you’re insatiable.”

“When it comes to you, I am.” He said with a blush and a little wiggle that told me he was curious about what I’d said earlier about the occasional pleasure of pain.

“Really? I can see that I shall have to satisfy you with something other than my sleeping cock. Would you like to come inside of me?” I offered and watched him think about it.

“Not now, Edward. I want to learn everything you can teach me first. Then, if you still wish it, I would like to come inside of you.” He spoke simply and from his heart.

I gathered him close and thanked God once more for sending this beautiful soul to my ship and my soul. “Then that is what we shall do. I love you, Horatio.”

He shivered and I felt tears on my shoulder. “I love you, Edward. I think I have loved you forever. Thank you for loving me.”

“I could no more cease to love you than I could fight with the French against England.” I gave him my strength, rocking slowly to soothe him. It had all been too much for him, the exciting day finally taking its toll on his spirits. “Rest now and I shall wake you in the morning with a kiss.”

He sniffed a little before raising his head and looking at me adoringly. “But where will you kiss me and what part of me will awake first?”

Laughing at his not-so-innocent face, I tugged him down to my lap and began peppering his cheeks with little slaps. “Impudence, we shall try a different place each morning until we find one that invariably works.” He was squirming on my lap but he was also hardening yet again while I reddened his cheeks.

Judging the punishment sufficient for the crime, I turned him back over and sucked his tasty cock back into my mouth. He lasted for only a few moments before thrusting up and releasing a tiny bit of fluid for my delectation. Then he went boneless in my arms. It appeared that I’d worn him out.

And that was a very nice feeling for my aging self. I washed him off again and tenderly tucked him into my arms under the comforter that Margaret had made for us so many years ago. Silently I asked her blessing for the two vows I’d taken today. The one to Jane was one she would understand but I wondered what she would have thought about Horatio.

She was a forgiving soul and I thought sleepily that she would have loved him the way that Jane did, another son, another boy to raise up to manhood. Almost I could feel her kiss at my temple and a gentle nod of acceptance. I settled in to sleep with my love in my arms while the world retreated into night.

This shore leave had turned out to be the very best one I’d ever had.


	6. Adventures, part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue their idylls on Edward's estate.

*****************   
Horatio  
***************** 

I watched Lady Jane shape the rose bushes with a pair of sharp shears. She first gently separated all the tangled branches then unhesitatingly snipped some of them away. Even some of the ones with buds got shorn and I tried to figure out why those and not others were her targets. But I finally had to give up and ask her.

“The rose bush tells me which ones are weak and need to be pruned. They need light and air just as we humans need those two resources to grow.” She smiled at me from under her large hat. “Sunlight helps all living things to grow and nothing is as necessary to us all as the air we breathe. To those two ingredients, I add some water and voila – the rose bush will bloom for us.”

Thus gently reminded of my duties, I hastened to water the newly pruned bush. She patted my arm with a smile and moved onto the next one. While Sir Edward was in the village speaking with the Vicar, I had asked Lady Jane if I could help her endeavors. She agreed with a sweet smile and promptly set me to work bringing water from the garden pump to the plants that needed it.

After several trips with the heavy watering can, I was beginning to feel the stretch of seldom used muscles in my upper back. They went quite well with the slightly sore muscles elsewhere. I flexed my buttocks with a secret grin. Edward had awakened me this morning with a gentle thrust through my small hole, sliding deep inside of me and nudging that gland that gave us both so much pleasure.

Slowly but surely he’d possessed me with all his strength, his thrusts speeding up until the entire bed vibrated with his ardor. I’d braced myself the best I could and met him with my own pushes back until his warm hand caressed me just a little too hard and I poured forth my seed into his keeping and he poured forth into mine.

That was why I ached so wonderfully. 

I’d grown insatiable and wanted that ache all the time. Pumping the handle at the outside water tap, I filled the watering can once more and carried it out to the rose garden. Lady Jane had started close to the manor house and I could already see what a difference a real gardener could make. She brought order out of chaos with her discerning eye and the plants seemed to perk up and grow right before our eyes.

The sound of horses arriving made me tense with anticipation. Lady Jane stopped her pruning and looked toward the stables. Her eyes were slightly afraid until she heard Sir Edward’s laugh float above the rose bushes. Then her gaze met mine and she shared my smile. I could hardly wait to see him. But an unfamiliar voice joined with his and with a look of agreement, we turned back to the house to see whom he’d brought home.

Home. It seemed very odd to have a home other than the Indy.

“Jane, my dear, how wonderful the patio looks.” Sir Edward’s eyes were busy taking in all the changes we’d made this morning. “My dear, I’d like to introduce an old friend, Sir Lionel Collins. Lionel, this is my wife, Jane and one of my Acting Lieutenants, Horatio Hornblower.”

Sir Lionel was a little taller than Edward but much heavier. His poor horse must have had to rest often when carrying such a great weight. But his face was genial and his smile merry when he bent over Lady Jane’s hand and welcomed her to the County. He nodded to me and I gave him the slight bow that I’d learned so recently.

We adjourned to the patio and I took the watering can and Lady Jane’s basket of clippings to the kitchen garden. I told Wenton of the visitor while I washed at the kitchen sink and he nodded, telling me of the lunch that was almost ready. Curious as to how good a friend Sir Lionel was to my Edward, I straightened my clothes and went back to the patio.

Sir Lionel was telling a funny story about a hunt on Edward’s last shore leave. I sat on Lady Jane’s other side and watched my captain’s face crinkle into suppressed laughter with each outrageous incident in what appeared to be a comedy of errors. I could not envision Edward being awkward at anything but then I was prejudiced. We went into the dining room, Dorcas relieving Lady Jane of her hat and gardening gloves.

The cold squabs and sautéed carrots were simple but filling with the still warm croissants that Dorcas had baked. Edward chose a simple white wine to go with the meal and the single glass that I had was sufficient to give me very wanton thoughts. I was praying that his old friend would leave after our luncheon so I could perhaps maneuver Edward into the billiard room. We had yet to make love there and I was ready to play a game or two.

But I was surprised when Sir Lionel invited us to a small soiree at his home on the next evening. Lady Jane’s eyes met Edward’s and they conversed with only that single look. It was too soon after her bereavement to be seen at a party, no matter how small. She declined with regret and asked leave to be asked again in a few months, which Sir Lionel accepted with a graceful bow over her hand.

What a lucky escape, I thought silently while breathing a sigh of relief. I was curious about Edward’s neighbors but wanted nothing to do with mothers who had marriageable daughters to put on display. There were sure to be a few of those and I wanted to keep myself out of harms way. Edward was all I needed and I kept silent with a smile to him that probably said exactly what I was thinking. 

The glint in his eye made my heart beat faster and it was all I could do to attend to the conversation going on around the table. Luckily, I was the youngest and therefore could be seen but not heard. Thankfully, the meal ended on a genial note and an invitation for the baronet’s wife to call on Lady Jane. I stayed with her in the drawing room while Edward walked his friend to the stables.

“Thank goodness.” Lady Jane sighed dramatically. “I dislike soirees like that and if I have to stay in mourning for the rest of my life, I shall do so to avoid them.”

I smiled at her. “Then you won’t be able to dance with Edward and that would be a great shame.”

She winked at me. “I shall leave that pleasure to you, Horatio.”

Blushing, I thought about being held in his arms and swaying to the music while moving across a polished marble floor. It would be heaven to dance so but a scandal the likes of which this County had never known. He came back while I was still contemplating our mythical dance. 

“It’s time for my nap, Edward.” Lady Jane rose and kissed his cheek. “I think that Horatio would enjoy a game of billiards. I will see you both at dinner.”

I couldn’t help my hopeful look at my captain and he chuckled when he saw it, saying with a glint in his eye, “A game is just what I was thinking of.”

We heard her laughter from the stairs and when he beckoned me, I swiftly crossed to his side. “Perhaps you could teach me how to play better, Captain Pellew?”

His hand was warm on my back and when we entered the billiards room, it slipped to my nether cheek with a caress that made me start to tingle. “I shall endeavor to show you a move or two that will help your game immeasurably.”

The door shut behind us and I heard the snick of the lock, then two strong arms came around me. I tilted my head back against his shoulder and he obliged me with a series of soft kisses down my neck that made me shiver.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes to play billiards well. I’ll help you dress more appropriately.” His hands began to unbutton my shirt while he pressed his groin against me so I could feel his hard bulk growing.

Turning in his arms, I began my own unbuttoning. “I’m sure that this leather must be hot and bothersome, my dear Sir Edward. Permit me to free you of its burden.”

“How kind of you, Horatio.” His hands were swiftly pulling my shirt out and off me. “I seem to have worked up a sweat on my ride.”

My hands trembled at the thought of his strong masculine scent released by the leather. Then his shirt was off that broad chest and I could lean in to lick the damp trails left by his exertions. One brown nipple beckoned me and I slowly tongued it while he pushed my breeches off my hips so they fell to the floor. Then I was flying and came down on the edge of the billiards table.

He removed my shoes and hose, leaving me quite bare. Half-naked himself, he finished his undressing with a stern look to stay where I was. I grinned at him and began to stroke my cock with gentle fingers. I was pretty sure that he didn’t have anything to soothe his way inside of me but we’d used my seed before and I thought it might suffice now.

“Impudence,” he growled and removed my hand, replacing it with his mouth.

I almost fell off the table when I felt his warm tongue bathing me so intimately. Looking down, I watched myself slide in and out of his mouth until I had to close my eyes. It was no time at all before the need rose in me and I had to spend myself. I shivered and came into hand and mouth, while relaxing so much I almost fell off of the table.

He is always gentle after I come when my skin is so sensitive that the slightest touch makes me jump. He arose and shared my taste with me while I clasped my legs around his waist and pulled him in closer. Chuckling, Edward pulled me almost off of the table edge before laying me back onto the felt top. It felt extremely odd to be lying exposed on the game surface but when I felt the first stroke of his fingers inside me, I forgot anything but that.

Small kisses were scattered over my chest and he made sure that he loved each nipple to a hard peak before moving down to my navel and tickling me with the slight afternoon bristles on his chin. I tried to stay solemn but he soon had me laughing and groaning at the same time. I must have still been relaxed by my coming because I barely felt three fingers before they slid out and I felt something much bigger nudge my hole.

Pushing out, I felt the hard velvet crown breach my pucker and surge inside while I moaned helplessly at the burn. His thrust was hard and he didn’t stop until he was so deep, his balls slapped my cheeks. Possessively, he claimed my mouth with his tongue and I felt him everywhere inside of me. My hands tried to pull him closer yet along with my legs but alas, we were already so skin to skin that not even a breath of air could come between us.

I gloried in his possession, loving every pulse of the large cock that stretched me so wide. His tongue stroked mine slowly and I knew that this time would be slow. He would test my endurance with his deliberate thrusts until I was writhing in almost pain. Then he would begin the quick deliberate strokes against my sweet spot until I exploded between us.

And I would love every moment of it.

“Sweet Horatio, how very well you take my pole. One would think that you’d played this game before?” He teased me with the carefree grin that I’d grown to love.

“Oh, Sir, but no, I have never played billiards with only four balls and two poles before.” I smiled sweetly at him and pretended ignorance. “I’m so very lucky to have such a masterful instructor to teach me.”

“Really?” His eyes gleamed down into mine and he slowly pulled back until his crown stretched my hole wide again. “I see that I must show you how to handle your pole then. It wouldn’t do to have you missing a shot.”

I bit my lip at the new burn of his thrust while I began to sweat in the too warm room. “No, Sir, I could see the difference that the . . . size . . .” I groaned at his new angle while the fire inside of me grew hotter. “Your pole must be the biggest one in the whole County.”

He chuckled and thrust again then once again before stilling deep inside. “Your pole may not be as . . . long as mine. I’ve heard it argued that a more slender pole is the better for targeting your opponent’s balls.”

My eyelids flew up in time to catch the tail end of his grin. “Oh no, Sir, your thick pole is exactly right for sinking my balls. I hope that my small hole is not a bother for you?”

He quickened his thrusts until the whole table was quivering. Or that might have simply been me while I shook around him. Now I was on fire inside and out but again he stilled, pulsing so deep within me that I could feel him in my spine.

“I have never felt a tighter more appealing hole in my life, dear Horatio. But it appears that your pole is ready to shoot so it would only be courteous for me to let you take your shot.” His warm, callused hand took my cock in hand and that must have been what it was waiting for because I shot myself to pieces in his hand.

“Dear God, how beautifully you shoot, Horatio.” I struggled to open my eyes for I loved watching him lick my white come from his fingers. “Yes, a tasty treat for all my senses. But I fear that this angle is not good enough. You need a better view of the table, young man. So, I shall postpone my shot so you can move.”

He tenderly pulled out of me, the bulbous crown of his cock stretching me again but then leaving me empty. I moaned pitifully while my legs shook with sudden tension. He kissed me gently then helped me sit up and slide from the too warm felt topped table. I almost fell into his arms and he hugged me close while we traded tongues in my very favorite of his kisses.

Naked kisses are the very best ones, I thought dreamily. Finally he turned me away from him and I lay back down onto the tabletop. His broad hands raised me up just a little until I was nicely exposed to him. Those strong fingers of his stroked my cheeks and I spread my legs wantonly to coax him back inside.

“Yes, this will give you a whole new outlook on sinking your shots, my dearest Horatio.” His thumbs teased my hole and I could feel my entrance muscles spasming open for them. He’d never done that before and I shook while they seemed to fight to enter together. “Your little hole looks quite unsure of whether or not these callused thumbs should be allowed entrance.”

They pushed in a little further while I panted through the burning stretch. Were they bigger than three fingers? Why did they feel so huge? My back muscles rippled with their inexorable advance and I moaned a little at this new feeling.

“Ah, that’s better. I think it may be time for my thick pole to get back to work. Your balls look so tense that they may be ready to be sunk again.” His thumbs came back out a little and I felt the familiar flaring crown rock between them. For a moment, I tensed then I relaxed all over and felt him slide inside.

This time he didn’t stop until I thought his cock would come out of my stomach. “Oh, Edward, you feel so good that I never want you to come back out.”

His strokes were long and even, burning through my guts with their power. “That will make running the Indy a little difficult, Horatio. Although, one moonlit night I may just lash you to the wheel, drop your breeches and free my cock. You won’t need any oil because you will have already oiled yourself for my pleasure. Then while you keep our course steady, I will impale you on my hard flesh.”

He leaned down a little and dropped his voice while I pictured the scene he was painting for me. “I’ll thrust in and out of you until you’re begging me for release. Perhaps I’ll even hold a class in On-Course-Fucking and young Archie can watch us to learn more.”

I gulped and hardened again for the fourth time today. “Oh Sir Edward, that would be dreadfully wicked of you, more like a pirate than one of His Majesty’s Captains.”

“Ah, yes.” His hands held my hips still while he pistoned in and out of me, the sound of his balls slapping mine loud in the room. “I may have forgotten to tell you that at night, I become the dreaded Captain Fuck, pillaging and raping far over the seven seas.”

Hiccuping at the beautiful picture of my stern captain in pirate guise, I quivered under the fiery onslaught. “How terrible! But how beautiful you would look in a billowy black silk shirt opened down to your navel. And those tight black leather pants and high boots would surely win you the respect and fear of all you met.”

“Really? I’ll have to see what I can do about that.” He rammed me one last time and exploded inside of me while I anointed the side of the table with my own scant offering. Resting along my back, he licked a wet trail up to the back of my ear. “I can see that more lessons are due. Perhaps I’ll see what your tolerance for torture is, my dear . . . my very dear Horatio.”

I shivered at the silky threat but would have hardened again if I hadn’t just come so hard three times in a row. “Edward, I shall look forward to all my new lessons. Especially the ones from the dreaded Captain Fuck.”

He laughed out loud and bit my ear lobe gently. “Yes, your special lessons will be great fun once we rejoin our ship. Although how I’ll ever be able to keep my hands to myself, well I just don’t know. Touching you is more addictive than morphine.”

I knew exactly what he meant. “I may have to keep my hands behind my back to keep from touching you also, my dearest Edward.”

“Now that’s a fine picture to grant your poor Captain when he’s too limp to do anything about it. Sixteen lashes for you tonight.”

Shivering, I moaned a little and thought about the delicious burn that came from one of his lashes. “I think that might be too few for the stern Captain Fuck. He’d be sure to insist on at least twenty.”

Edward laughed out loud and slid from me with a slight popping sound. “We’ll see, young man. For now though, I need to check that I wasn’t too rough.”

His hot seed trickled down my leg and I shivered again when he leaned in and licked me clean. His rough tongue on my sensitive skin felt so good that it was all I could do not to groan continuously. But when he licked around my pucker and lapped at the seeping seed, I had to bite my hand.

“Delicious Horatio, how very beautifully you play billiards.” He licked my balls before slowly mouthing them clean, while I shook at the exquisite sensations. “We will have another game tomorrow, I think. You will be a master before you know it.”

He arose and pulled me tenderly up from the felt table top, turning me so he could kiss my lips. I held him close, nestling against the warm fur of his chest while our tongues slid together, first in his mouth and then in mine. Playing billiards was fun but I’d rather become the masterful kisser that my captain was. And so I would tell him when we had to breathe.

In an hour or so.


End file.
